Hogwarts and the Tenno
by Oberon the fox
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-vanished will finally reappear after fourteen years just in time for the Triwizard tournament. What will the wizarding world think of the one who vanquished the dark lord only to reappear with strange new powers? ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I'm really writing this for fun so updates will be sporadic. All criticism is appreciated so let the cringe that is my writing begin.**

I stood in front of the somatic link just looking at the child that that is my real body. I just stand and study my face for a moment. I have pitch black hair with the sides of my head shaven. Bits of blue metal dot my face, they are my ASA-03 somatics and they leave a bit of scarring around my right eye. My inner eye is an emerald green and my outer eye is an ice blue and it gave off a green glow. I was wearing a red zariman suit with gold accents.

The sound of flapping wings draws my attention away from the giant chair. I turn around to see a bird land in front of me, it had a folded piece paper clenched in its beak. Sighing internally I pull the letter from its beak. _First Hunhow and now this_ I think to myself.

This is an annual occurrence for me and has happened three times so far, this being the fourth. I stare at the envelope's wax seal for a moment before opening it and pulling out the content of the envelope. "Ordis get the Lotus on the line, this needs to be addressed", I called out as my warframe left the transference chamber.

As the door to the chamber was about to close the bird flew out and landed on my warframes shoulder. Barely sparing it a glance I walked out of the lower deck of the ship to stare out the front window of my orbiter while I wait for the Lotus to answer my call. Turning away from the window and I stand in front of the communications terminal.

"Tenno, it is good to see you and if I may ask but what this call is about", the Lotus asked not unkindly.

In reply I held up the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July and you may reply with the owl this letter was sent with if you do not have your own._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

I looked up from the letter waiting for her reply. Lotus brought a hand to her chin in contemplation. "Perhaps it would be best to send a reply, my child. Whether or not you choose to go is entirely up to you. It sounds like a good opportunity for you to learn more about the void."

"What do you mean learn more about to void?"

"The common Orokin citizen used to claim the powers of the void that you and your fellow Tenno are in possession of was witchcraft. Of course this rumor didn't last very long", Lotus said. "That being said, I think it would be a good idea to go."

I cross my arms and think for a moment. On one hand I could go and learn and become more powerful then pass on the things I learn to other Tenno, give them more leverage over the other factions. On the other hand it could all be some elaborate trap to kill me, although I doubt this very much. Uncrossing my arms and glancing at the paper I look at the Lotus's gently smiling face … or, well half of her face.

"I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sooo I'm back and this is chapter 2 in this little slice of cringe. I wasn't quite sure how to go about introducing Harry to the wizarding world and I'm hoping this idea turns out okay. Without further rambling from me read on. -OberonTheFox**

I sat staring at the thick piece of paper in front of me thinking about how to reply to the letter the bird delivered to me. I heaved a sigh and looked out the main porthole of my orbiter into the Void, the twisting and rolling Void Currents adding a sense of serenity. Shaking my head I go down to the storage area on my ship and grab an extra data pad and begin compiling a reply.

Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,

I am pleased to inform you that, with the persuasion of my leader, I have decided to accept the invitation to attend the Hogwarts. I hope this letter has reached you in a timely manner.

-Haridian Potter

I stood up from the crate I was leaning against and went back up to the main deck. I looked around and found the bird perched on my market consol looking into the Void with its unblinking eyes. When I walked up to it, its head turned 180 degrees to look at me. Holding up the data pad and spoke to the bird, "I trust you can get this to Minerva McGonagall untouched and in a timely manner."

The bird regarded me with a slightly insulted look in its eyes but took wing and swooped over and scooped the data pad from my hand nonetheless. Then it surprised me by flying straight through the glass of the porthole and into the Void. My eyes widened in surprise and I called out to Ordis, "Follow it."

"Yes ~ _yo_ _ **u U**_ **N** g _rat_ e **F** _Ul SHHHiii_ ~ yes Operator."

 _I really need to fix that glitch_ I thought to myself as I walked back towards my somatic link. As I sat down, I felt the Liset give a slight shudder as the Void key in the engine core activated and the ship dipped down into a Void Current. I closed my eyes wondering how this whole "magic" thing would go over. I felt the first tugs of sleep on my consciousness, so I reached to my left and hit a few switches on a control panel so a glass case covered me then blacked out, sealing me in darkness to rest.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office filling out some last minute paperwork to prepare for the new students due to arrive in september. She looked up at the sound of rapping on the window of her office. A tawny owl was outside of her window clutching a grey rectangle in its talons so McGonagall hurried to open the window to let the bird in.

Once inside the owl dropped its package on the desk with a soft _thump_ before swooping over to perch on the back of the professor's chair. She spared the tired bird a glance and then hastily transfigured a paper weight into a dish and conjured some water for the poor avian. McGonagall cautiously picked up the package that the owl had carried and gave it a brief once over.

The rectangle was about the size of her hand and roughly a centimeter thick. One side gave off a metallic sheen while the other was a matte black with a white circle in the bottom right. She pressed down on the circle in a fit of curiosity. The black side flashed white and with a surprised yelp she dropped it onto her desk and reached for her wand. "What in Merlin's name?"

On the now white panel, were words in bold, black writing. The message was simple but shocking enough that McGonagall almost dropped the data pad a second time. She hurried across her office to the fireplace and withdrew a small handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Potter Residence", she called out before sticking her head into the now emerald flames. Her vision spun and then her head popped out of the flames but instead of looking into the back of her fireplace, she was looking into an office.

It was a cozy office with a desk centered in the room with odd trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing covering the surface. There were pictures of a family of three growing out in a spiral with the center picture being a picture of four people, the same family but with the everyone looking much younger. The picture was of a man, with unruly black hair and square glasses, holding a baby that looked almost exactly like him and a woman, who had red hair and bright green eyes, holding a baby nearly identical to the mother. At the desk sat the man from the pictures but perhaps a bit older with a few grey streaks in his black hair.

He looked up in surprise at the sudden roar of the fire. "Minerva? How can I help you today."

"Hello, James. I'm afraid this is a business call that concerns you, Lily, and Marigold," she said with a glance around the room. "Are they here?"

He tapped his chin and let out a brief hum in consideration. "Well, they should be. They are outside in the yard practicing Mary's flying." He stood up and walked around the desk and knelt so he was at a more visible place for McGonagall.

McGonagall let out a brief chuckle. "You're _really_ letting Mary do something in the air without _you_?"

"Yes, well I had some paperwork to finish up I was 'bout to head out myself. You can come on through," He said taking a few steps back to give the aging professor room to exit the fireplace.

She pulled her head back through and then stepped back into the flames and after a brief sensation of spinning stepped out of the Potter's fireplace. James was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a crooked smile on his face. "Right this way, milady," he said and jokingly at the door. McGonagall let out a soft chuckle and followed James out the door of his office to the back yard.

The backyard was enormous with few trees and an improvised quidditch pitch. At the quidditch pitch stood a woman with bright green eyes and fiery red hair watching a girl with the same hair flying around on a broom. "It would probably be best if you covered your ears. **Sonorous** ," he said pointing his wand at his throat and waited until McGonagall had her ears covered before calling out to his wife and daughter. " _ **Lily, Mary, Professor McGonagall has something she wants to talk with us about!**_ "

The girl, Mary, stopped her flying and drifted towards the ground and the woman, Lily, began walking over with her daughter floating next to her. Lily gave james a peck on the lips and McGonagall a brief hug. "So, how can we help you today professor," James asked wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder.

McGonagall pursed her lips and sighed through her nose. "I have news and I'm not entirely sure that it's good news. I-" She stopped herself and looked at the datapad she had still clenched in her hand.

Hearing her hesitation Marry gave a kind smile, "Well we won't know if you don't tell us."

"It's … It would be better if you just read this." She handed James the Datapad. "Press the white circle," she explained seeing James' raised brow.

With a shrug he hit the button and read the message on the now white screen. When he was finished his hand went slack and it dropped to his side with the data pad slipping from his grip. He looked at Lily with wide eyes after releasing a shaky breath and asked McGonagall, "W-when did you get that?"

"Just now."

"James? James, what is it," Lily asked.

"Mom, who's Haridian?" Lily looked at her daughter in shock. Mary was still floating next to her parents but had picked up the datapad and read it when her parents weren't looking.

"What?" Her was voice just above a whisper whisper and had a slight quiver to it.

"Who," she turned the pad and pointed at the name "is Haridian?"

 **A/N now before I forget, I'm open to suggestions for what frame Harry will use. I was thinking perhaps a Limbo or Chroma. The problem with both is I've only used a Chroma before and I was crap with it. So, any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so here it is the real chapter three, in third person. I'm sorry for the delay, I was in Ohio and had to type most of this on my phone, here is the** _ **real**_ **chapter three.**

 **Shout out to zerochance117, this bro was playing Warframe with me and I have decided to take him as an advisor. Your ideas are dope bro!**

 *****Spoilers*****

 *****Spoilers*****

 *****Spoilers*****

 **You have been warned**

" _I'm afraid, sister. Your continuity grows near."_

" _Hush, Worm. Let the beasts do their work."_

 _Two voices conversed, silhouetted against a red light.  
_

" _But the dreamers have awakened. They will come for us."_

" _Yes, they will… like the answer to a prayer."_

 _Harry tried to focus in on the voices but it seemed as the silhouette seemed to clear a little, two incredibly fat, black armored people wielding staves stepped into the archway that he was approaching._

Harry's eyes shot open and he awoke with a gasp. He heaved a sigh of relief upon noticing he was back in his Warframe, sitting at navigation.

"Tenno? Are you alright? Your somatics output seems high." A small window with the Lotus in it appeared on the left side of his HUD. Her face held a small frown of concern.

"I… just… nodded off. It's nothing." His Warframe shook its head as if to clear its thoughts.

"Good. Deploy a warframe to Lua. My sentries have gone silent. We may have an intrusion."

"But… I'm in a Void Current right now. I'm enroute to the… school." The Lotus rubbed her chin in thought.

"Why don't you use one of the warframes at your dojo?"

The warframe nodded it's head. "I can do that. On it." Harry had the warframe return to it's place at the armory and cut the link to it.

"Ordis, track the signature of the datapad and pull the Scimitar out of the current and hold position," Harry instructed the cephalon. He felt the slight rumble that signified his Prisma Scimitar's exit from the Void Current.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Harry felt the slight tug in his head that signified that the transference was working. When he opened his eyes he was in a new warframe,

 ***(Rhino: Palatine)***

The platform the warframe was standing on began to rise until it was above the floor. Harry was standing in his room at his dojo. The room was very spartan, white with only a bunk and a desk. Turning towards the door, he walked out of the room and what greeted him was a Loki warframe looking out a window into the space outside.

At the sound of the door opening, the Loki turned around and saw Harry. "Warlord Haridian," the warframe spoke with a feminine voice, she gave a brief bow, "what are you doing here?"

"You are… Tamara, the new initiate, correct?" Tamara nodded. "Welcome to the Fey Folk. If you wish to speak with me, do it walking, I'm about to go on an assignment from the Lotus."

The two walked in silence for a time before Tamara finally spoke. "So, why is the clan called the Fey Folk?"

Harry gave a light chuckle. "Not an uncommon question from initiates. Well, that is the clan's name because the clan was actually started by my brother and my brother was, is, prefers a Feyarch Oberon. So, Fey from Feyarch and folk was a word used to describe people in general, so, Fey Folk."

She asked hesitantly, "What happened to your brother, the Feyarch?"

"He decided to strike out on his own. Y'know, go solo."

Going solo was an uncommon but not an unheard of happening for the tenno. Going solo is dangerous at the best of times, generally stemming from the fact that if a Warframe got downed there was no one to help revive it. The danger of soloing was only increased by the fact that the tenno are almost constantly being hunted, the Stalker, Zanuka Hunters, the Grustrag Three, opposing syndicates, the Corpus, the Grineer, and the Infested. Everyone wanted a piece of the Tenno.

"I trust you know and understand the dangers of going solo?" Tamara gave a solemn nod. "Good."

"W-what happened to him," Tamara's question came out just above a whisper and she had stopped walking.

Harry paused mid stride, he turned his head slightly to look at the loki. "Who knows. One day I just got a message saying I was the new warlord of the Fey Folk, so here I am," he whispered, holding his hands out for a moment before letting them drop to his side. "Though, I intend to find out… one day," he added as an afterthought.

Harry turned back around and walked through the doorway the two were conversing in front of. In the hanger, Harry walked up to a docking terminal and punched in his Identification code and ordered his liset to be brought up. Once inside he sat at navigation and set a course for Lua. Once at lua he would set the specific coordinates the Lotus had given him.

 ***Zeipel (Lua)***

Harry stood on a white and gold Orokin landing pad, he raised his boltor and looked around cautiously. He began to move across a bridge at a light jog.

"It was here Margulis put you into the dream, tried to heal you… tried to give you the strength to tame the void within you," Lotus said, voice laced with sadness, "In a way, this is where you, where all tenno, were born."

The warframe paused for a split second before carrying on towards the large, ornate, gold and white door at the end of the bridge. "But we weren't born here, were we?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No. When the Zariman was found adrift, the Orokin did everything they could to erase their mistakes. Transit recordings, personal logs, everything was wiped out. The only thing they kept was… you," Lotus explained.

Harry stood before the door when the lotus spoke again. "I'm detecting an unknown signature ahead. Find out who it is and what they're doing."

Harry continued forward as the doors twisted open, revealing a large hallway. He continued through, mostly ignoring the old Orokin storage containers. The next hallway had a mound of lunar earth and a broken pillar lying on the ground in front of a hole in the far wall. On the other side of the hole was a chute of a sort, he began to climb it by stringing together bullet and double jumps.

When Harry got to the top of the chute he found himself in another part of the Orokin ruins. He entered what must have been a once grand hall, in the center of said hall was an old Orokin sphere that had been frozen in place by the growing tendrils of the crystal trees the Orokin were so fond of. _There's at least one in every Orokin tower ship and base and shuttle_ Harry thought to himself with a chuckle.

He looked around for a moment to get his bearings before continuing through the many crumbling and derelict hallways. After walking up a set of stairs Harry saw a burst of energy. He shouldered his Boltor, instantly on his guard, finger ready to compress the trigger and open fire. "I just saw the intruder… moving fast. I think it's Teshin." He began to sprint in an attempt to keep pace, his slower frame no match for Teshin's speed.

"Teshin," Lotus asked in confusion. "What's he doing here? Looks like he's heading to a Reservoir. Follow him."

Harry snorted _what did she think I was going to do, watch?_ He was just crossing through an area that was open the the Lua's surface when Teshin entered the comm channel.

"Leave now. This doesn't concern you, child."

This sparked an angry response from the Tenno. "Don't call me that. What are you doing here," Harry demanded, weaving through fallen debris scattered around and holed walls. Teshin apparently didn't see fit to reply and held his tongue for the moment.

After a moment, Harry came to a Reservoir room, the room the tenno's sleeping bodies were kept while still locked in the second dream. Teshin was on one knee, next to a damaged Somatic Cryopod. He seemed to be examining it for something, when he stood he rubbed his armored fingers together in examination of whatever substance was on them.

 _Bring them to me._

"What was that?" Harry descended the steps until he was nearly at the same level as Teshin but kept his distance, for the time being.

With his back to the young Tenno's warframe, Teshin dropped his arm to his side and tilted his head toward Harry's warframe. "The Queens," he said simply.

Harry descended the last few steps to the ground. "Queens? The Grineer Queens? Tell me what-" he was cut of when Teshin had the blade of one of his Nikanas at the neck of the Palatine Rhino in an instant, he moved so fast he almost seemed to teleport.

The tenno guided warframe looked down the blade at Teshin in surprise. "I am warning you. You think you are safe behind this metal, but you are not." Teshin lowered his blade slightly before moving it back to the throat of the warframe. "Not in the ways that matter here. Behind this," he smacked the blade to the warframe's chest, he let it ring for but a moment before continuing, "you're still just a child."

Teshin began to lower the Nikana when it was abruptly smacked from his hand. The blade bit into the ground several meters away, he spared it a glance then looked back at the angered Tenno. "Stop saying that," Harry pointed at Teshin, voice laced with anger.

Teshin lowered his hand to his side and stood up straight before speaking. "Follow me again, Tenno, and you will answer to my _sword_ ," as he said this he turned around and held out his hand. As he was walking away, his discarded sword flew back to his slightly outstretched hand.

He deployed a specter of himself and he and the specter ran off. Harry knew he could not keep up with the seasoned warrior so he chose to chase after Teshin's spector.

"I thought the Queens were just an invention of Grineer Command," Lotus said. "No one has ever seen them in the flesh."

" _Rahhhh_." Rhino **charged.** He slammed into the specter's back and launched it forward and knocking out its minimal shielding . "I have a feeling Teshin has. Can you track him?" The question hung in the air for a moment and Harry used the pause to ready his Boltor as the specter returned to its feet and continued to run.

"Not with specters masking him. But Tenno, we don't know anything about the Queens. Maybe Teshin alone should…"

"No. Teshin's not going to tell me what I can and cannot do," Harry cutting of Lotus angrily. Harry brought his Boltor to bear and started firing on the now shield less specter. "I'll take out his specters so you can track him."

The specter suddenly stopped and spun slashing at the warframe. The warframe's shields began to drop dangerously fast. " _Rahhh."_ Harry activated **iron skin** to allow his shields to recover and help weather the blows of the specter.

In a wild lunge, Harry managed to grab hold of the wrist of the specter. He kicked it away in an attempt to give himself some space to draw a weapon. He grabbed the Magistar that was attached to his back.

Harry backed away a few steps before running forward. The specter raised its Nikana but was surprised when Harry dropped into a slide. Grabbing the Magistar with both hands, he turned the slide into a spinning strike knocking the specter's legs out from under it.

Harry jumped to his feet and, before Teshin's specter could react, slammed the mace down onto the specter's chest. The chest caved in slightly and began to let out sparks but it tried to rise to its feet. So, Harry slammed to mace down again and the specter went limp.

He held a hand over the specter and began the capturing sequence. With a slight hum, the specter was turned into glowing orange cubes that floated into Harry's warframe. To the untrained eye, it almost looked as if it was burning.

"I have a lock. Exfoliate when read." Harry barely paid any mind to Lotus' words. Corrupted enemies began to appear from side rooms and branches.

Harry chose to refresh his failing **Iron Skin** and just sprint towards the extraction marker. He made decent time, given the slow frame, by utilizing **Charge** and plowing through enemies. Soon he was locking himself into the drop bay of his Liset as it headed back into orbit.

*Earth (England)*

The Potters and McGonagall sat in the living room of the Potter residents. Marigold Potter sat on the floor looking up at her parents, James and Lily Potter, who sat on a loveseat. McGonagall sat on a chair dragged in from the kitchen, hand clenched nervously in her lap.

The silence in the room seemed to drag on endlessly. "Do you know the story of the boy-who-vanished, Mary?" James, finally, broke the overbearing silence in the room.

"Yes, but-"

"Tell it to me, as you know it," James cut her off.

"O-oh, um, okay. On Halloween night, the Dark Lord Jesus, er, Voldemort came to a quiet country village. It was approaching the witching hour, the time where magics are at their most powerful. He came to a small house, with all the lights put out, the owners fast asleep. The door was locked but he, a practitioner of magic, unlocked the door with but a wave of his wand.

"He silently traversed the house looking all around. He looked low and he looked high, he looked above and below until he found what he was looking for. To most it is only a wall but he had the secret, granted to him by the treacherous vermin, Wormtail. To him, the wall was a door, hiding not a precious treasure but an enemy to be slayed.

"On the other side of the door was two cribs. One held a girl, the age of one. The other held a boy, the age of three. The Dark Lord approached the crib with the boy and raised his wand.

"The words on the tip of his tongue. Two words that would snuff out the child's life, the Kedavra Curse, the killing curse. Before he could speak the words, the children's mother entered the room to check on her children.

"With a scream of fear and rage the mother raised her wand and released a bolt of unshaped magic as Voldemort released his curse. The two wild magics mixed with a bright flash of light. When the light was gone, all that was left of the child was an empty crib. When the light was gone, the lord was not but ash upon the floor.

"So vanished the boy. So vanquished the Dark Lord."

James sat with his elbows on his knees and has hand covering his mouth. "You wanted to know who Haridian Potter is? Well now you know."

Mary's brow creased in confusion. "I-I don't understand."

James opened his mouth to reply but Lily cut him off. "You have a brother. Your brother's name is Haridian Potter. Haridian Potter is the boy-who-vanished," she said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back with another part of the war within and meetings story arc. Worry not** **confratelli, Harry will be at Hogwarts soon. I hope to have him at Hogwarts by Christmas, but Gwyn knows whether or not it'll actually happen. Also I changed the name of Earth in the Warframe universe to Terra. This is to distinguish between HP Earth and WF Earth. I'll put a poll up with name suggestions on my profile sooooo … go vote m'thinkst**

 *****Spoilers*****

 *****Spoilers*****

 *****Spoilers*****

 *****Spoilers*****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Warframe. If you thought that I did because I forgot to put this on any of the other chapters, weeelllllll you're wrong.**

Harry had just left the Deployment and recovery bay of the Liset when Lotus appeared in the left of his HUD with a message. "Teshin is trying to mask his location from us, but I have pinpointed a suspicious signal for you to investigate." The corners of Lotus' mouth tightened and formed a slight frown, "Find him, we need answers."

Harry didn't bother with replying and just knelt down on the navigation platform. A screen with a few alerts appeared in front of him. At the top of the box was an Alert with an x-like design, signifying it as a priority alert. _Jupiter, eh_ Harry thought looking at the alert.

 ***Carpo (Jupiter)***

Harry dropped into a corpus facility through a vent. Raising his Boltor and checked the immediate area around him, once he was sure it was secure, he listened to Lotus' quick briefing. "All of my scans for Teshin have converged on this location. Find him."

Harry began moving quietly through the halls. "Why hasn't he reached out to us," he asked in confusion and slight bitterness. "If he's pursuing the queens, we can help him."

"Pride or shame," Lotus explained. "He does seem to have some connection to them." She shook her head slightly to place her mind back in the present. "Stay on the trail. Finding the Queens could give us a tactical advantage over the Grineer."

Harry pressed his warframes back against a wall next to some lockers and let two crewmen pass. "Understood." He moved in on one that was lagging slightly behind the other, he kicked it in the back of the knee forcing the crewman to his knees then Harry slammed his Magistar into the Crewman's box-shaped helmet. The sound of the crumpling metal and dying groan of the Crewman alerted the other one, who only had enough time to turn around before five rapid shots from a Boltor dropped his shields and a two more shots smashed off his helmet and then an eight early foot long bolt embedded itself into the Crewman's head.

Harry kept moving through the facility, _it'd best if I did this quiet. Wouldn't want to alert Teshin,_ he thought as he stepped into a storage room to dodge a small patrol of Mechanically Operated Automaton (Moa). He paused when he an alert flashed on his HUD, "I picked up the trail again."

"That's not Teshin, it's another one of his specters." Lotus paused to steady her voice, which was becoming aggravated, before returning to updating the Tenno. "He's trying to shake us off the trail. Capture that specter, we can use it to find the real Teshin."

A red square appeared on Harry's HUD, marking the specters exact location. Harry looked at the map of the facility in the top right of his HUD and a vicious smirk grew on his face. The specter was in a medium sized storage room, judging by the shape, not far from Harry's position and he appeared to be alone. Harry switched to his Magistar and ran to the room, smashing a few Moas on the way of course.

Harry crouched at the edge of the doorway to the room when the doors slid open with a hiss. The specter looked up at the door from the console it was hunched over, seeing nothing the AI returned to its work. Harry was about to enter the room and stealth attack when one of the unsecured lockers behind the specter opened and out burst a Prod Crewman.

He shot across the room and missile kicked the specter in the back, slamming it into the console. Harry took a good look at the Crewman, he was only wearing the green and black pants and metal boots of his jumpsuit and the boxy helmet that all Crewmen wore but with the visor glowing red. His body was covered in rippling and defined muscles that looked made to swing a weapon. Under his left shoulder blade was a tattoo of a Crewman helmet with two crossed Provas under it.

The Rhino tilted its head in confusion and decided to just watch and see how things unfolded. The Prod Crewman smacked his Prova against the specters exposed back, sending a jolt of electricity through it. Teshin's specter kicked back and hit the Crewman in the chest sending it back a little and allowing the specter to turn and draw its Nikana, just in time to parry another swing of the Prova. The specter jumped back and raised the Nikana in a defensive stance and waited for the Crewman to make a move.

The Crewman lept forward making a diagonal swing which was dodged with a backstep. The Crewman switched the cut to an upwards slash, the specter sidestepped. The attack was continued when the Prova was brought around with a thrust, but this must have been what the specter was waiting for. Teshin's specter slashed the Prova aside, knocking it from the Crewman's hands, and with a sweeping kick knocked his legs out from under him and onto his back. The specter raised its Nikana preparing to stab into the Crewman's Head.

Harry chose this moment to attack. Harry slid and spun towards the specter and knocking its legs out from under it with his Magistar. Harry stopped his slide when he was next to the Prod Crewman's Prova, he kicked it to the prone Crewman. "Get up, let's finish this."

The Crewman looked at the Warframe and gave a slight nod then grabbed the electrified rod's handle and stood up. The two started to circle the specter that had returned to its feet and had drawn the second Nikana that rested at its waist. Harry mad the first move by leaping forward and brought his Magistar down with an overhead strike. The specter attempted to parry but the heavier weapon knocked the blade down, the specter held up its other blade to block the horizontal strike of the crewman.

The Crewman stepped back and grabbed his Prova with both hands and jumped to deliver a powerful overhead strike. Teshin's specter crossed both swords over its head to block the attack but left itself vulnerable to Harry. Capitalizing on the opening, Harry delivered a strike to its side which sent it slammed it into a locker. The Crewman served up the finishing blow by slamming his Prova into the specters' head and letting it discharge a strong electric current, frying the specters AI.

Harry held his hand over the "dead" specter and with a cloud of orange squares teleported it to his ship. "Well done. Return to your ship, I will alert you when I've decrypted this Specters Control signature. Oh and thank your new friend for me, all that electricity will no doubt make my job just a little harder," Lotus said, annoyed.

Turning to the Crewman, Harry held out his hand. "Thank you for your help. If I may, what is your name?"

The Crewman glanced at the offered hand before shaking it. "It was no problem, I guess. My name is John, John Prodman." He let go of Harry's hand and went back to the locker he came out of.

"It's been a pleasure, I'm Haridian."

"May we meet again Tenno Haridian. May your wealth flow." The now named John stepped into the locker and turned around so that he was looking out of the locker.

"And your Investments Grow," Harry replied. The locker shut and the circle on the door turned red, signaling that it was locked. "What an odd fellow," Harry muttered to himself before heading to extraction.

 ***Orbit (Jupiter)***

Harry was standing at his codex going over a entering some scans he took while on an alert he went on while waiting for Lotus to finish sifting through the data in Teshin's specter. "I have finally finished the Datasift. Teshin's specter point's to what should be an unpopulated asteroid field, but deep scans show the presence of a security-matrix. Someone is trying to hide something. I need you to find out what. Prepare your Archwing," Lotus explained.

With a groan Harry went to his arsenal to prepare his Odonata Prime Archwing. _God I hate Archwing missions_ he thought to himself.

 ***England (Earth)***

The family sat in awkward silence. "Why didn't you tell me I have brother," Marry asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I could never bear the thought of it. I will always think of it as my greatest failure as a mother and it brings me so much grief that it almo- almost feels like physical pain," Lily explained. "James and I decided that it would be better if you didn't know about him. We couldn't bare the questions and the reminders."

James wrapped an arm around his wife and wiped away the tears that were slowly leaking from her eyes. "That's why we demanded that the _Daily Prophet_ never mention our name in conjunction with The-Boy-Who vanished."

James walked over and knelt in front of his daughter and gently took her hands in his. "Do you understand where your mother and I are coming from?" Mary shook her head, at this James let out a soft chuckle. "You're only thirteen, I hardly expect you would. Try to understand, imagine… imagine that you only have one job in the world and that job you pour your heart and soul into. That job makes you feel as if you are the happiest person in the world. Do you follow?''

She nodded, "I think so."

"Now, how would you feel if that one thing was ripped away from you and you could have done something to stop it?" Mary looked down brow scrunched up in thought.

"I would feel very sad."

"Exactly. The disappearance of your brother… it crushed us. The only thing holding us together was you." James stood back up and looked at the gathered people and took a deep breath. "Now, I propose that we meet with Haridian and, judging by his method of reply, introduce him to the wizarding world."

McGonagall chose this moment to speak up, "Perhaps send him a letter and invite him to stay with you for a few weeks. The school year doesn't start for another two months. You could take him to somewhere that would be filled with wizarding culture." The aging Professors words caught the attention of James and Lily. Marigold was still thinking on her father's words and wasn't really paying attention.

James and Lily looked at each other and James shrugged. He looked at McGonagall and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the Quidditch World Cup is coming up and there will be witches, wizards, and all manner of magical people he could talk to. Merlin knows how narrow minded Magical Britain is on most matters, so perhaps it would be best to introduce him to many different points of view and decide for himself on many matters."

All the while McGonagall was talking, a grin grew on James' face. He looked at Lily, who had a small smile playing across her face. "Oh McGonagall, brilliant as always. I could kiss you! I won't, seeing as my wife and daughter are in the room but it's the thought that counts!"

"It's settled then." The professor stood up and gave her ex-students a hug and started to walk towards James' Office. "I'll try and set this up, you and Lily worry about getting tickets and all that. I'm sure you could get seats in the Ministerial Box. Isn't that right, Head Auror Potter."

Matching mischievous smirks appeared on both the faces James and McGonagall. "I was never one for pulling rank for stuff like this but I suppose just once won't hurt."

This was obviously a lie. The old prankster liked to pull out the fact that he was Head Auror at any time and place possible.

"Now, If you'll excuse me I have a letter to send and so do you I believe." McGonagall grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place. "Hogwarts, Transfiguration," she called out and threw down the powder. With a flash of emerald flame the Transfiguration Professor was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello hello hello. Tis I… The frenchiest fry. I'm back and this is HatT chapter 5. I'm done with the war within which came just came out on consoles. I loved it. and then comes the difficulties of introducing him to his old family.**

 ***Spoilers***

 ***Spoilers***

 ***Spoilers***

 ***Spoilers***

*Naga (Sedna)*

Harry floated in and asteroid field getting a feel for his Archwing. "What's the situation Lotus?"

"Something is hiding in this asteroid field but before you can investigate you need to disable the security matrix," she explained. She shifted her focus onto Ordis, "Ordis, are you sure this is the best angle of approach?"

"Well," Ordis drawled, "outside this corridor lie burst scanners, severe radiation, proximity mines, ~GRRRinEEr Dea _TH bEeAAm_ M _mszz~_ so yes, Ordis recommends staying within the shipping corridor."

Harry held his Grattler in one hand, straightened his body, and engaged the Odonata Prime's boosters and shot off towards the. He weaved in and out of some of the larger floating rocks and just let the smaller ones bounce off of his shields. When he began to approach a tunnel within an enormous asteroid he cut the boosters and let himself drift into the tunnel.

In the tunnel was a small Grineer ship. "Operator, watch that transport ahead. The scanner is only able to scan one side at a time. You can use that to your advantage." Ordis advised.

"You heard Ordis. Keep the transport between yourself and the beams. Do not let them touch you," Lotus cautioned.

Harry slowly followed the transport vessel out of the tunnel and looked around. He moved to the left side of the transport, keeping the bulk of the small ship between himself and the scanner that was on the right of the shipping lane. This process repeated for the bottom and left.

Harry was about to rush ahead, eager to get out of the shipping lane and immediate danger, when Ordis came on the communications channel again. "Another scanner, to the right of the ship!"

"Stupid, grah!" Harry paused to berate himself for his recklessness while he let the transport catch up to him before moving to the left side of the vessel. "What next Ordis?"

"They're going to scan the top of it. Get beneath it," the cephalon supplied. Harry followed Ordis instructions as quick as he could, trusting the damaged cephalon not to let him get caught.

"Nicely done. They still haven't seen you," Lotus congratulated.

"Might want to hold off on congratulating me, I'm not through this just yet."

"Your clear, you won't have long. Get to the next set of scanners and wait for the transport," Ordis instructed.

Harry passed through a small hole in the asteroid that led to the next set of scanners. "Well they are definitely cautious, I'll give 'em that." Harry continued through the next set of scanners without any problems.

"Yes! Might I say that was smooth, Operator." Harry gave a slight grin at Ordis congratulations and silently agreed with it.

"You're through. Land at the checkpoint," Lotus cut into the pairs celebrating.

Harry readily agreed, eager to be out of his archwing. He shot in front of the transport and into the tunnel that the transport was drifting into. Once he felt the artificial gravity kick in, Harry disengaged from the archwing and dropped soundlessly to the ground. His archwing shot of to do whatever it is that archwings do in their spare time.

Harry pulled his Boltor from his back and scanned the new area he found himself in. He was in a large cave with lots of rock mounds lying around for cover. Flood lights kept the cave half lit, giving it a grim feel. He began to move through the cave, Boltor swinging left to right in caution.

"This checkpoint is the central hub of the security-matrix. Shut it down so Ordis can fly you in undetected," Lotus commanded. A yellow objective marker appeared on Harry's HUD and mini-map.

The warframe stuck to the outside edge of the caves just outside of the flood lights. _I wish I got a duller color or a stealth frame. Heh, lucky security's light right now,_ Harry thought to himself as the shoulder of his Palantine Rhino flashed into the light, attracting the attention of two black and red armoured Elite Lancers. Harry shouldered his Boltor and opened fire before the pair had a chance to react, the heavy bolts rigged through their armored chests to kill them.

Harry came to the marked security console. In front of the console was a butcher with his back towards Harry, so Harry capitalized on this and crushed the butchers skull with his Magistar.

With the console now open Harry input the standard Grineer security system override but instead of bypassing the security alarms began to blare. "They're coming for you. Don't let them abort the shutdown."

Before Harry had a chance to react, Grineer troops began to flood the room. Bullets began to slam into his shields, slowly lowering them. Harry ducked into cover to let his shields recharge and update his HUD with the information on the console. The gunfire had slowed so Harry took this moment to spring from his cover and unload his Boltor into the enemy ranks.

Sixty heavy bolts flew down range, some missed but for the most part the bolts embedded themselves into the bodies and armor of the clones forcing them into cover. Seeing his opportunity, Harry reloaded his Boltor then began to focus his fire on any Grineer that left itself too exposed.

In a matter of seconds the bolts of his primary weapon impaled a Butcher to some rocks and killed two Elite Lancers. Harry ducked behind the cover and checked the status of the console and the over ride.

{security override - 9%}

{Grineer system - 110~1500}

Harry rushed burst out of cover and opened fire on the slowly advancing Grineer. With a roar the liquid metal of _Iron Skin_ covered the warframe and hardened, Harry took the advantage and began to advance while just letting the ability of the warframe absorb all incoming damage.

A butcher ran up to Harry and swung his cleaver high and horizant. Harry ducked under the wild swing and quickly stood up and slammed the butt of his Boltor into the head of the Butcher forcing him to the ground. While the brief exchange went on a group of Lacers circled around Harry and began firing. The combined fire made his _Iron Skin_ fail and his shields began to drop, so Harry activated his fourth ability.

" _Rahhhh!"_ The _Rhino Stomp_ slammed into the downed butcher turning it into a smear on the floor, which shattered under the stress of the stomp, and threw the surrounding enemies into the air and locked them in a brief stasis field. Harry used the lull in fighting to draw his magistar and finish off the trapped lancers.

{security override - 50%}

{Grineer Systems - 238~1500}

Harry drew his Boltor and fired on retreating Lancer, who fell looking like a grotesque porcupine with all of the heavy bolts sticking out of its back. Harry spun around just in time to be hit in the leg with a Scorpion's ripcord. The Scorpion slashed at Harry's downed warframe, lowering the shields to breaking point.

Harry kicked a robotic leg out from under the Scorpion and the stood up and shot it in the head. He rushed back to the console, which was under fire and undefended. Harry aimed the Boltor down range at the Butchers, Scorpions and Lancers that were wailing on the console.

{Security Override - 80%}

{Grineer Systems - 0~820}

When the heavy bolts slammed into the troops all attention shifted to the warframe. Harry was quickly being overwhelmed, so he activated his trump card.

The warframe slumped to its knees and Harry activated his focus ability. Floating over the warframe, Harry concentrated the void energy he had been building and released it. As a follower of the Madurai way, the blast came out as a bright orange beam that cut through Harry's enemies like a Heat Sword through butter.

{Security Override - 100%}

{Grineer Systems - 121~772}

"Ordis no longer detects any security," the cephalon chimed in.

"Good, but we can't take any chances, silence the remaining Grineer," Lotus added.

Harry heaved a sigh and killed the last of the Grineer lurking around. "You're in the clear. Keep moving."

Harry continued onwards until he reached a large opening in the asteroid. He shouldered his Boltor and jumped out of the gravity of the asteroid, after a moment of floating, Harry's archwing attached itself to his back. After exiting from behind a larger asteroid Harry spoke, "Are you seeing this?''

It was an enormous fortress built into an even bigger asteroid.

"It- mu-st b-e t-he- Q-ueen's Fo-rtress," Lotus commented, voice crackling and distorted with static.

Harry noticed something that made his eyes widen and mouth fall ajar. "Are those Fomorian engines mounted on an asteroid? No wonder we've never been able to find it, it's always moving."

"Ex-ce-llent, Ten-no. Now- g-et out- of the-re," Lotus commanded. "We- nee-d to- ana-lyse -the- in-tel you've- ga-the-red bef-fore o-ur n-ne-xt mov-ve."

"Negative. I'm heading in for a closer look," Harry decided.

"There is a lot of transference Distortion in this area," Lotus added hopeful that it would be a good enough of a reason for the young Tenno to listen to her. Sadly, a small part of her acknowledged that it wasn't. "I recommend we abort this mission and wait for Teshin to reach out."

"No- no, I have to do this. The fortress could disappear at any moment. We might not have another chance at this."

*England (Earth)*

Mary sat on her bed looking out her window thinking about the news her parents just dropped on her. There was a soft knock on her door, she yelled it was open without looking.

"Mary?" It was her mother. Mary looked away from the window and at her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Lily sat next to her daughter. An awkward silence settled over the two, neither spoke for a while.

"What do you think he's like?"

The question caught Lily off guard, as she never really thought about it herself. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to formulate an answer. "I- I don't know," she said finally.

Mary sat quietly for a minute before she spoke again. "I think, he's strong but lonely."

Lily looked at her daughter a little surprised. "Lonely?"

"Call it the wistful thinking of a fourteen year old girl but I was raised always hearing about the boy-who-vanished. I always wondered where he went or what happened to him?" Marry let out a small chuckle. "I always kind of thought that he would be weak and lonely."

Lily's brow furrowed in confusion and she gestured for Mary to continue.

"Well-" she hesitated. "Well, part of me never really processed that the tiny baby that stopped he-who-must-not-be-named would grow up, y'know?" Lily smiled a little at that. "But now that there's actual proof that he's real and not just some made up story to cover up how you-know-who really got killed."

"What do you think now?" The question was so simple, yet Mary was not really sure how to answer it.

"I don't really know what to think. I'm confused on how I should feel about this."

"It's only been two days, take all the time you need to sort out your feelings." Lily patted Mary on the back. "On a side note, dinner is ready and it's dad's special spaghetti." As soon as the word spaghetti left Lily's mouth, Mary was out of her room and in the dining room so fast that, to an untrained eye, it looked as if she apparated there.

*Hogwarts (Earth)*

Fred, the Magical Messenger Owl of Amazingness (his own personal title of course), was not having a good day. Not even two days and the pesky cat lady was trying to get him to tap into his mother's side of the family, she was a Phoenix you know, and deliver another letter to the boy who lives past the sky.

It all started two days ago, after his first delivery to the boy who lives past the sky, the pesky cat lady had come back through the emerald flames. Fred had not left the room, having chosen to rest and recover from the strain that the Phoenix heritage put on his body, so he got to listen to the pesky cat lady talk to her writing feather.

 _Dear Mr. Haridian Potter,_

 _I am writing to you to extend an invitation to you from your mother and father to stay with them from around a month before school starts until the start of term. This stay will serve three purposes:_

 _It will give you a chance to meet your family. James and Lily Potter, your father and mother, and Marigold 'Mary' Potter, your sister._

 _It will introduce you to wizarding society, via an international sporting event called The Quidditch World Cup._

 _It will give you a way to purchase your needed school supplies. I have enclosed an extra list, just in case you have lost the original._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Enclosure_

Fred watched and listened from the back of the chair he had originally been placed by the pesky cat woman. His eyes, a deep red he received from his mother, widened when the pesky cat woman turned towards him holding the now sealed letter. He flew and hid in the rafters of the pesky cat woman's office, this he was not at all afraid to admit.

It has been two days and she still had not let Fred, the poor bird, leave after he had refused to send the letter. _Honestly, why can't she just get another owl to take the bloody thing,_ Fred thought to himself. He sat preening while he pondered such a subject. Then, sudden as tortoise attack, he figured it out.

 _That's it! She can't get another owl to do it because none of those little buggers can reach the place beyond the sky_ he thought to himself. He let out the avian equivalent of a sigh before soaring down and landing in front of the pesky cat woman, who was sleeping at her desk, and letting out a loud screech.

She jolted awake and the first thing she saw was the wid, red eyes of Fred the Magical Messenger Owl of Amazingness. Needless to say, the second screech that morning did _not_ originate from Fred.

He pecked at the letter then held out his leg. To her credit, the pesky cat woman cought on fairly quickly and tied the letter to Fred's leg. Next she waved her sparky stick and opened the window and said, "Take this to Haridian Potter."

Fred took wing and instead of flying out the now open window, he flew strait up and ignited his tail feathers, which let of a small explosion, and smashed a hole in the ceiling and headed to the boy who lives past the sky.

 **A/N Okay so there it is. I hope I have one more chapter to go to get to Hogwarts, but only Gwyn knows if that'll happen. Props to you Zero for the phoenix owl. Zero gave me the idea for Fred the Magical Messenger Owl of Amazingness and Fred will definitely make some more appearances in this story.**

 **Also that one poll about renaming earth is up. I - ahhh. I kinda forgot to put it up when I put up ch4. So it's a thing now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wazza dudes, dudettes, and other. I'm back with more, finally, and I apologize for it taking so long. And to make sure I'm not getting to lazy or sloppy with my writing, I need you to leave reviews… or don't… it's up to you really. Also sorry but I got lazy (Ironic I know) but I decided to just skim through the rest of this and get to hogwarts. Or at least Earth… whatever. Oh and WF earth is now Gaia. Thank you three people that voted.**

 **Anyway, blah blah blah, don't own this, blah blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah blah, fish cake.**

 **Spoilers**

(Kuva Fortress)

Harry moved through the Fortress as quietly as a Rhino can. He crushed his enemies with his magistar, gunned them down with his Boltor and at one point he actually ran out of ammo from gunning down the soft, fleshy, armored Grineer cannon fodder.

He got the elevator keys, and all it took was him blundering into the line of sight for some of the cameras and then letting the scrambling Grineer troops "defend" the keys. So he marked the locations of the keys and bypassed the security alarms and waited until all of the troops went back to patrolling the areas. Next, sneaky as an Ivara, he stole the keys, _Iron Skin-_ ed and made a mad rush to the elevator that took him even deeper into enemy territory.

Harry began to seek out the source of the transference interference. Harry was walking through the halls when he came across a door with red lights shining onto it and stairs leading up to it. He tilted his head and raised his boltor. "What is it with Grineer and making important stuff glow a different color."

What was on the other side of the door made Harry's mouth fall open in shock. "I know this place."

The warframe looked all around, trying to take everything in. The faint sound of a footfall caused Harry to whip around, standing behind him was the man he had been looking for.

"Teshin?!" The warframe took a few steps back in surprise.

"You shouldn't have come here," Teshin said, shaking his head, "You've ruined us both." He grabbed ahold of the hilt of one of his Nikanas and started to unsheathe it when he stopped and slid it back into place.

The sound of thudding made Harry realize why as he whirled back around. All around the room black armoured Grineer, wielding staves had stepped into view. A platform began to descend from the ceiling.

On the platform was a woman clad in black and orange with a conical headdress and the lower half of her body was long and reminiscent of a slug. "Well done, Teshin Dax," she said with a rough and grating voice.

"Teshin Dax . . . You're with them?" Harry shook his head in betrayal and confusion.

"I have come, as you commanded, my Queens." The now named know Dax rose from the kneeling position he had assumed when the platform lowered.

"And this is your offering?" The high pitched and almost child like voice came from a small, all white Grineer that rose from within the coils of the lower half of the first Grineer Queen. "My sister," she gestured to the slug-lady, "needs the orphan child," she flapped her hand as if it was talking, ",not it's infested puppet.

Teshin took a step forward and asked in confusion, "The child? For what purpose."

"Hah hah hah hah hah. To eat it, of course!" The white one flinched as the Slug-lady jabbed a finger at her.

"Hush, Worm!" The Queen moved her finger to Teshin. "Do not question your lords, Teshin Dax." She began to gesture towards herself, "Bring me the Orphan. Bring me my Yuvan."

Harry's control began to fray throughout the talks and he balled his hands into a fist. The anger broke through before he could force it down. "ENOUGH!" He threw his arms to the side and flared his energy making his warframe glow.

Worm crossed her gasped and crossed her arms. "How rude," she huffed.

"Oh, it's not their fault, Worm." The elder queen made her voice shrill and screechy, "Mummy and Daddy weren't around long enough to teach them any manners." She threw her head back and laughed. "We will have to."

She nodded at Teshin, he pulled a disk off his back and threw it at Harry's warframe. The disk stopped over the warframe's head and a beam activated. The beam locked the warframe in place and no matter how much Harry struggled, he couldn't get it to move.

Harry could 'feel' it hacking the warframe, until it partially severed the transference and the mighty Palantine Rhino was brought to it's knees. The tenno could still see through the warframe meaning he was still connected, if only a little. Harry began to panic.

"Ordis, what is this?" His voice came out panicked and shaky.

"A transference surge, Operator. You're losing your warframe connection," The cephalon explained, voice regulators making its voice fluctuate.

"You have some idea that you're invincible, don't you," the queen demanded. Her hand poised as if she was holding something aloft, the warframe began to float towards the Queens. "Nestled away in that mad Cephalon's crib." She released her hold on the limp Palantine Rhino and let it float in front of her, suspended from the beams from Teshin's disk.

The queen took her staff in both hands, "But you belong to me now. For you see, child, we conceived-" black tendrils extended from the black glowing container on the staff, "of these ugly, metal cysts."

"Operator cut the link," Ordis pleaded.

Harry focused on trying to break the transference. "I … I can't."

The tendrils crept closer and closer to the head of the warframe. "We gave you your precious gifts. And now, just as easily, we take them all away!" she drove the tendrils into the warframes head.

Harry grit his teeth in pain as he felt as if the tendrils were digging into his own head. "CUT THE LINK!" Harry could feel something in his head being blocked off. "Transference overload in 5… 4… 3…" Ordis' voice got fainter and fainter and the pain grew until Harry couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

When Harry came to he was on the floor of his Liset. As he slowly forced himself to his feet he began to take not of his surroundings. His sight came back first then all the aches in his body, that threatened to floor him again, and finally his hearing. The sound of music and chirping birds made Harry grab his head in slight pain and remained sitting.

"Great job, Ordis. Ship Cephalon?" The voice of Ordis came out with sullen and depressed mutterings. "More like Ship Fail-Bot. When the operator needed you the most you -"

"Ordis, enough," Harry called out, he grabbed his head and slowly started to stand.

"Operator! By stars! Don't do that to me. I am sorry, I do not know what happened. Please command me to self-destruct," Ordis begged. "Let me start it for you… Commencing self-destruct in 5- - 4- - 3- - 2"

"Stop… uh," Harry hunched over and grabbed his head again, "... What's with the music?"

"Isn't it great?" The Cephalon's voice became excited. "I can lead you through some breathing exercises…"

"Just… turn it off," Harry interrupted, the music went static then shut off all together. "Get the Transference power back on, okay? I lost my warframe," he said sullenly.

"I've been trying. You may need to do your uh … Tenno thing again." Harry blinked rapidly, while trying to process what Ordis was saying. "Re-energise it, you know, with your… void stuff," the cephalon supplied, recognizing Harry's confusion.

Harry shook his head and stood up straight as he felt the dull ache in his head begin to fade, but something still felt wrong to him. He shook the feeling off and held his hand, palm out, toward the Transference Link's energy core, which hung from the top as a glowing blue ball. Focusing, he began to channel Void Energy through his arm, then he let it build in his hand. When he released the pent up energy, all that happened was a loud bang and the energy he had coalesced in his hand released into the air in a cloud of sparks.

He gasped in surprise and pain as the palm of his hand gave off a slight burning sensation, as opposed to the usual energised tingle he felt. He rubbed the palm of his hand in confusion, eyes widening as he realized why he felt so … wrong. "I-I can't. It's… gone."

The young Tenno clenched his hands in an attempt to stop them trembling. Fear bubbled up inside of his chest.

"What? Gone? Are you sure? How will you command the warframes if your-" The lights in the room turned red and an alarm began to sound. The cephalons voice turned deep and emotionless, "Conditions satisfied. Engaging purge precept."

Harry took a step back from the Deth Cube that Ordis had chosen to inhabit. "Purge? Purge what? Ordis? What the hell?"

"You no longer possess Transference."

"You no longer Command the Warframes."

"You no longer are the operator."

"You must be purged from this vessel."

Ordis' voice returned to normal. "Non-Operator, I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I'm going to decompress the ship now."

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled the hood of his suit on and sealed it to buy himself a few more minutes incase he got spaced. The ship began to shake and rumble as it began to move. In a panic, Harry made a run for the door, but only made it a few steps when something impacted his shoulder. The impact combined with the shaking of the Scimitar threw Harry to the ground, making the rest of the shots from the Cephalon commanded sentinel miss.

"Former Operator, Ordis cannot keep missing like this!" Ordis' words were punctuated by a shot that left a scorch next to Harry's head. "Get out of here before I purge you!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran for the door. He ran out of the Transference chamber and into the right ramp, only to get slammed into the wall by a blast of steam. Scooting back on his rear, he got back to his feet and and ran to the left ramp. More steam blast in front of the ramp to the cockpit, so Harry crossed his arms in front of his face and ran through to navigation.

In a panic he set a course for the closest destination without looking and climbed into the drop chute. The frightened Tenno lay breathing heavily as the rumbling of the ship lessened. He shifted a little and reached around to feel where the shot from the Dethcube hit. Harry winced as he felt the charred material and the burn underneath, then he thanked the Void that he had switched that Dethcube to use a plasma based weapon. If it had been using the bullets that it was originally was made for, he would undoubtedly have a hole through his shoulder and a useless arm.

The Tenno didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until the slight shudder, signaling that the ship was entering atmosphere, of the ship roused him from sleep. Harry's eyes shot open when the lock mechanism on the drop chute released and spun open.

 ***The Mountain Pass (Gaia)***

Harry got to his feet as quick as he could. He turned and watched as his Prisma Scimitar flew off. _Great, now I'm stranded_ he thought to himself.

He crossed his arms in an attempt to ward off the cold and began to trudge through the knee high snow. The wind was howling between the two cliffs that Harry was walking between, and it did its best to push him over with every step he took. He walked passed a group of flags and felt his spirit rise, if only a little. "There m-m-must b-be ssshhhelter n-n-ne-near by."

So he continued, pausing at a natural land bridge and watching an avalanche tumble by and smash off an edge of the bridge he was cautiously crossing. He paused at the other end of the bridge and felt a shiver roll down his spine at the close call before he shook his head and continued on. Before long he had reached the entrance to a cave, he hesitated outside of it then the cold got the better of him and he went into the cave.

There was an orange, flickering glow coming from around a bend in the rocks, and with a prayer that it was non-hostile people rushed around the bend. Around the bend was a roaring fire and a figure slumped against a wall of ice.

When he got up to the figure he crouched and looked at it. It was a partially frozen, partially rotted corpse, and at the sight of it he heaved a sigh. "Ugh… What happened to you?"

"They gave up." Harry stood and whirled around at the voice. Standing behind him, on the other side of the fire, was Teshin.

"You…" Harry's voice trembled with rage, "You betrayed me," he started to run at Teshin. "You infested piece of-" Harry lept and went to punch Teshin, but the Dax hunched over and released a shockwave that sent Harry flying back.

Harry landed with a grunt but forced himself back to his feet and held his hand out to Teshin, palm and eyes glowing brightly with energy.

"Yes, do it." The calm tone of voice and relaxed stance of the Dax made Harry grit his teeth in anger. When he went to release the energy, it just dispersed into particles with a bang sending Harry reeling back holding his head in pain. He tripped and fell to his side at the edge of what looked like a doorway.

"As I thought. The hard way, then." Harry rose to his feet once again.

"So, the _great_ Teshin is just a _dog_ ," he spit at the Dax, in both words and saliva. "Fetching the Queen's stick where ever she throws it."

Teshin held his hand ,open, by his head and the disk he threw used in the fortress flew into his hand. At the sight of the disk, Harry felt a flicker of fear pass through him. "I warned you. Now you're trapped inside this place with the Queens burrowing in." He began to walk towards the Tenno. "Now I'm forced to undo what Margulis did, to open the gates … and make you suffer."

He tossed the disk in the air once and threw it at a waist high stone with glowing blue markings. When it hit the stone a pair of stone doors slammed shut in front of the Tenno. Harry looked around at the door, hoping to see some way to open it.

Finding nothing, he turned and, with a few muttered curses, continued forward, deeper into the mountain. Old lights provided dim lighting for him to see around.

"Margulis lied to you, a lie of omission. She did not cure the Zariman children - she erased them. My only hope is that truth still lingers inside you, buried within your mind. The power and the misery … of the Void." Teshin's voice rang around Harry, at first he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help but listen.

His words gave rise to confusion within Harry, but the confusion was brushed off when he passed through another doorway. The room Orokin devices, covered in ice, hanging from the ceiling. At the sight of them Teshin's voice rang out, "The Ayatan Sculptures are perpetually in motion, monuments of Orokin continuity, immortality. But this one is halting and aging, needing you, as the Queens do. Will you give in to them? Or will you face the coil?"

At the mention of the Queens Harry let out a slight growl but shook off the anger to focus on the task at hand. He walked along the ledge that led around the room, all the while studying the 'Ayatan Sculpture'. Looking back and forth between his hand and the Orokin monument, "Perhaps… no, no I can't." He looked back at the sculpture with a tilt of his head. "Or can I?"

A familiar glow grew in his palm as he held a hand at the Sculpture. He dropped his hand with a sigh and a shake of his head and before he could convince himself not to he threw his hand around and tried to fire a blast of void energy.

The beam, while not very powerful, was strong enough to dislodge the massive ice sickles from the contraption. Without the worst of the ice holding it in place, the Sculpture dropped into place, and it looked ready to be used. After seeing the use of the beam with only a slight rebound made Harry steal his resolve and launch another beam at the sphere in the center of the Ayatan Sculpture.

Harry opened his mouth in a silent shout and held the beam as long as he could bare, but the stress of holding it for even a few seconds took its toll and the Void beam disintegrated. The pain of the feedback forced Harry to his knees. He fell forward before he could stop himself, he slid off the edge of the ledge.

He landed, unconscious, at the bottom. A red glow appeared on his head and a dull buzz woke the unconscious Tenno. He clenched his eyes and shook his head a little, "I remember."

The voice of the Queen spoke out, "Mother takes your hand and says there's been an accident." The voice changed to the shrill, screech, and mocking voice the Queen used to mock what Harry believes to be his mother, "But don't worry, Angel, you're safe with me."

"Her eyes are distant, unfocused," as she explained, Harry could almost see the blank eyes of a woman, they were the same color green as my inner eye. Then the eyes changed color to a dark brown. In the distance he could hear something… a voice, perhaps, but then the voice changed.

"She's lying." Harry snapped fully awake with a gasp. He started to stand but stopped when a sudden pain erupted in his thigh. A length of bone was stabbed all the way through his thigh. Harry shook his head and grabbed the bone and with a grunt of pain he ripped it out of his leg.

He chucked the bone into the new room he found himself in, and as it clattered against the floor, a deep, vicious growl rumbled through the room. "Beware, the Ravenous Golden maw." The voice of Teshin sounded, just in time to name the cloud of dust and bone shards moving through the bone covered floor.

"Why does it have to be ravenous," Harry said sadly. He watched to creature burrow around for a while before noticing something.

Harry squinted through the darkness, trying to confirm his theory. "Heh, it can't burrow through rock," he said with a smile, an idea forming in his head as he looked around the cavern.

Limping along the rock he watched and waited for the Golden Maw to get as far from the path he took before he limped as fast as he could to the closest rock Island. He underestimated the Golden Maw, as it was faster than he thought, but he made it across.

He panted watching the Golden Maw circle his small island and the one closest to it. Soon, with a deep breath, he made a run for the next island. The third and fourth islands followed, but on the fifth, Harry didn't make it.

He was almost there, almost to safety … or so he thought. One step from the rocks, the Golden Maw exploded from underneath him. Harry screamed in agony as two blades pushed through his back and out his chest and and blunt, golden jaws closed, crushing his arms and ribs.

Harry shot up with a gasp and wiped his head around, taking in his surroundings. He back on the rocks he first fell on. He grabbed his chest to try and slow his breathing but felt his skin through two slashes in the fabric. "Oh god… Oh god, that actually happened," he whispered to himself.

He ran his hands through his hair angrily, and with a growl he forced himself to his feet with a few muttered curses about his leg. So, he repeated what he did last time until he stood on the last rock. All that was left was the last, and longest, stretch to the end.

With his heart thudding in his ears, he mustered his strength and sprinted as fast as his limp would let him. He was almost there when he heard it, the sound of a Golden Maw that was almost upon him. In a last ditch effort he lept forward onto the stairs at the end of the cavern, he twisted in the air so that he would land on his back. As a result he saw just how close he had come to another death because as he slammed into the ground the Golden Maw burst from the ground, only a few feet of stone separated him from the business end of the beast.

He heaved a sigh as he watched it slowly submerge itself back into the bones then flopped onto his back, panting. Forcing himself to his feet, Harry thought about what the Queen's voice said to him. "I can't even remember her face." A sound, bright and clear, like falling glass, brought Harry's attention back to the present.

In front of Harry was two blue, glowing figures that had the form of people. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and touched them. When he did he was lifted into the air and the light the figures were giving off flowed into Harry's head. With the light came images from his time aboard the Zariman. The flow of light and images suddenly stopped and Harry felt something change, he felt stronger and the Void flowed more openly through him.

"Your past has weathered Margulis' manipulation. It lurks here, your only hope of surviving the Queens." Teshin's voice rang through Harry's head as he walked the hall's.

He was stopped the end of a hallway that was blocked by what looked like fallen rocks. "Follow your instincts, destroy this barrier and go deeper into your past," the Voice of Teshin said. Harry thought about what the dax said.

"Sound's great, Teshin," Harry replied sarcastically, but he began to think about what the dax said. He closed his eyes and 'felt' at the void energy that was swirling around, trapped, inside his body. He felt it building in his hands, to him it felt as if his void was about to burst. In a panic he opened his eyes and flung his hands forward, but instead of the beam attempting to form and dissipating, a shock wave was released.

Harry looked from his hands to the rocks blocking the hallway, an idea forming in his head. He walked up to wall and held out his hands, focusing on the feeling of the shock wave. When the feeling had grown to bursting point he pushed his hands forward and released the shock wave, which blasted the rocks away.

 **A/N Wow, none pages. So nearly done with the War Within(for real this time). Sorry to any who were hoping for some more story from the Potters but I just want to get this done. I may put some more of the Potters in the next chapter, it all just depends on how long It takes me to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another part of the whole. Almost done. I don't own this read follow fav and review, you know the drill.**

As soon as Harry had blasted his way through the rocks, a wave of memories washed over him. "The air was acrid and still." He could almost feel himself choking on the stale air.

"The biomes had been sabotaged and the food stocks dwindled." He could see himself and a few others yelling at another child, this one different from him and the others. He had red, emotionless eyes that were as of then, unchanged by the void. His skin was pale and sickly, and he was shorter than everyone else, but that's not what set him apart.

He was utterly apathetic to the fact that he had destroyed the biomes, and with them, everyone's hopes for survival. The boy seemed to dislike everyone but he had an unnatural hatred for Harry.

"Paranoia gripped your father's mind. What was it he said- as he stared out into the starless black." Harry saw a man standing before a window on the Zariman. He looked out into the Void and without turning spoke, and Harry spoke along with him.

"Something's out there, kiddo… watching us."

Harry shook his head and waved his arms about, forcing himself from the memories. The last words echoed around the tunnel as he limped forward, trying to put the words out of his mind.

He was approaching a large pit, the bottom filled with bones and a cloud of dust that revealed the presence of a Golden Maw. With a flash another group of glowing figures appeared at the edge of the pit. At the sight of it a brief flash of memory crossed his mind. "The whole ship went insane," he muttered, reaching out cautiously to touch the light the figures originated from.

When the energy flowed into him, instead of clear flowing memories, he got fragments. Harry holding his ears, blocking out the screams. Two adults attacking each other, adults being caged or hunted.

Then it was over.

Harry shook his head as he felt another pow unlock itself. "You exist on the fold between worlds. The world we know, of blood and steel, and the world that watches and dreams, the Void. Charge across the fold as you once did," Teshin explained.

"Easier said than done," Harry muttered as he looked into the pit. He crouched and looked into the pit, but as he did so, he felt Void energy collect in his legs and feet. Harry looked at his feet in surprise but grinned as an idea formed in his head.

Looking across the pit to the opposite side lept forward. The world around him blurred as his body shot forward the the other side of the pit. He landed on his feet and without a glance back continued deeper into the mountain pass.

The next room he entered was another Golden Maw room. With a smirk he began to traverse the room by _Void Dashing_ from one rock to the other. He got to the last dash and frowned, _There's no way I can make that_ Harry thought to himself as he looked down at the large expanse of bone littered floor. With a shrug he looked towards the ceiling that would be at the end of a _Void Dash_ and at the end of the jump just as he touched the ground and he crushed bones under foot, attracting the Golden Maw's attention, he shot off in another _Void Dash_ to the safety of the stone steps leading away from the room.

"Incredible, and I was kicking myself for not bringing a rope." The Tenno chuckled before jogging through cave. He skidded halt in front of another pit; just in time to watch an ice sicle smash on the floor below. A Golden Maw sprang from the ground where the chunk of ice landed and snapped its metallic jaws a few times before retreating underground.

It looked like the cave continued on the other side of the pit, but it was blocked by fallen rocks. Harry stood at the edge of the pit and took a chance by _dashing_ across the pit. The force of the dash broke through the rock wall and Harry rolled to a stop on the other side.

He was just getting to his feet when another flood of memories washed over him. "I smell… smoke."

"Fires rage in the lower decks. Blood shimmers in the fitful light. Hunting Parties roam the ship. But there is singing and laughter and play… for all the children have come together." Harry could see many groups of children laughing together. They were all having fun and playing. All but the pale skinned boy with the red eyes, the one who sabotaged the biomes. He stood alone and scowled at any who came close and chasing them off, until eventually he was alone. That boy was always watching Harry, so Harry kept an eye on him.

"Their minds, somehow, unbent. You wipe away your tears, thinking-"

Harry cut off the voice, "This is my family now." Harry shook off the feeling and continued through the halls until he came across another fragment of his memories.

"They tore her apart," he said in horror. He couldn't see who it was but he remembered her voice, begging them for mercy, but who is she begging? At the conclusion of the fragment, more power flowed through Harry.

Teshin chose this moment to speak, not allowing the boy to dwell on the horrid memory fragment. "The queen is nearly through. She knows what you did, giving her resolve. Now, you must master the fold. Walk upon its edge, concealing your movements in the shadows you make."

Harry let out a mirthless laugh and muttered to himself, "The shadows I create. Another Teshin metaphor, right?" He looked across the bone strewn room that he knew contained the hidden danger of the Golden Maws.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the new feeling the Void brought to him. He felt the Void cover his body in a thin layer that made him feel as if he was wet, he opened his eyes and crouched. His body vanished from sight.

He stood up in surprise and looked down at his gloved hands, a smile forming on his face and an idea in his head. He crouched and let the Void cover him and he stalked across the bones, not a sound but the tunneling of the Maws was heard.

The feeling of wetness that accompanied the the Cloak was changing. It felt, to Harry, as if he had taken a shower and was drying himself off. Not understanding what this meant, he continued on. Suddenly, it felt as if he was completely dry again. Eyes widening in surprise and fear as the bones littering the floor crunched under his feet. He turned to where the Golden Maw was last; his eyes widened and he froze in fear as the mound of dirt and bones that covered the creature shot towards him. The spikes in its mouth skewered him through the stomach and the Golden Maw's golden maw slammed shut, crushing Harry's lower ribs and stomach then dragging him below the surface.

"Gah!" The tenno was lying on the ground at the beginning of the Golden Maw's room. He looked down at his suit and shivered at the sight of the new slashes in the cloth. "Stupid," he muttered to himself as he observed the room trying to formulate a plan. The rock islands looked close enough that he could make it if he hurried while in his _Void Form_ but he was unwilling to risk it.

A grin spread across his face as an idea took form in his head. He entered his _Void Form_ and moved to about half way between two stone islands and then performed a _Void Dash_ the rest of the way. It took three new tears in his suit for him to figure out the limit of Void powers he could channel at one time. With a deep breath the set out across the room pausing on every safe spot to let the the Void 'recharge' his body before setting out to the next rock; he continued this pattern until he reached the opposite side of the room.

Harry continued on to find his path blocked by more fallen rocks, so he smashed them out of his way with a _Void Blast._ As soon as the dust settled, he was assaulted with more memories.

"I hear them…" He felt a hand grab his chin but was so focused on the memories that he didn't attempt to shake it off.

"The grownups are howling at the door…" He could remember himself with a group of kids, playing in a sealed room with adults howling and growling at the door and on occasion, they scratched and banged at the door, begging for the pain to end. "Drowning mad in the Void ocean but you… you are at ease swimming in the depths!"

"You remember then how the howling stopped… They had broken through."

"I held out hope … that we would be rescued. So I avoided the bloodshed." He could see himself and many others run from the fighting, but as he ran he turned to look one last time. He saw other children fighting, and killing, the adults, some were reluctant; others eager. What really stood out was the pale boy with the red eyes; he was at the front of the ones who wished to… hunt the adults, and he looked as if he was relishing in the murder of the people that had once been their parents.

 **A/N PLEASE READ. PLEASE READ.**

 **I am tired of writing the War WIthin (And I'm sure you lot are tired of reading it). So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to post a "chapter" that has all the choices that Harry will make in it. I was originally doing this quest to expand on Harry as a character and add some foreshadowing. I'm not satisfied that I did either.**

 **In light of this, I'm just skipping the rest.**

 **In other news, I have put up a new poll on my page for Harry's Warframes. There are a few missing off of the poll, but I have a plan for those. Those plans include other people receiving a Warframe. Don't like it, get out. If you continue reading I'll explain.**

 **Last thing, I promise. I now have a Twitter for you lot to follow. You can follow me for story updates; game and trade invites for Warframe and me being me I suppose. Follow me OberonTheWriter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so this bit here is a summary of the rest of the War Within. If you don't care (and I suspect you don't) then just skip to the part that says chapter start.**

Choices:

I held out hope (Sun)

I hated it (Sun)

Kill her (Moon)

Control (Neutral)

A few memories were shown. One is another connection to the boy with red eyes, props to those who have figured out who it is. I was going to show a bit with the woman that took him in when he first arrived on the Zariman, this would also introduce his brother. I am only mentioning his brother because I was planning on doing a story based around his brother (the Oberon), but I haven't decided yet.

As he stands on the mountain after giving the Kuva to Teshin give him flashes of memories that would give more insight on the Zariman incident. I may do a future one shot of the memories if enough people want it.

 **CHAPTER START**

Teshin grabbed Harry's arm, snapping him out of his memories, then let go and held out his hand to show he meant no harm. "The world weighs more heavily on you now. Try not to lose yourself, Tenno."

Harry turned and looked out over the snowy mountains, leaning on the black and orange scepter that stood taller than him. "Thank you,Teshin. For everything."

The dax smiled and turned to walk away before pausing to look back at the Tenno. He was silent for a moment before deciding to speak, "What will you do now?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Teshin, "I will gather my thoughts, try and sort through more of my memories. Even now, I still do not remember the Old War or the , but that will come later… I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure you will find what you seek, Tenno, memories have a way of coming back to us in the end." Teshin watched Harry for a moment longer before turning and walking back down the mountain pass. When he left, Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

The sound of beating wings drew his gaze to the sky. Coming at him was a bird, the same one that had brought him his school letter. He watched as the brown and orange owl perched on the tip of his, now broken, Scepter, it had a new piece of parchment strapped to it's leg.

He let the wide base and the deep snow stabilize the staff as he reached up with both hands to untie the letter. He paused in opening the envelope and looked at the owl, it stared down at him expectantly. With a sigh he pulled open a small pouch on his suit and pulled out a communication device that he then fit into his ear. "Ordis, bring the ship around; we're leaving."

Harry pulled the letter from the envelope and read the letter while waiting for Ordis to bring the Scimitar into a place where he could board. "Mother and father," he muttered in confusion, "but they died on the Zariman." The hum of his ship's engines drew his attention from the letter.

The shining black and blue of the Prisma Scimitar rose so the deployment and recovery bay was lined up with the edge of the cliff. He grabbed his staff and the bird shifted to his shoulder as he walked toward the ship. When he got to the man shaped hole he pulled a small panel from nest to it, revealing a small screen and console.

After typing in a few commands the panel was replaced and a the rectangle sank into the ship then slid to the left leaving it open for Harry to enter. When he entered the ship, he felt his body reorient itself to the artificial gravity of the ship. He was standing in a short hall and at the end of the hall was an elevator.

He stepped into the elevator and tapped a console that lit up with the word _Main Deck,_ the elevator jolted then quickly slid up the elevator shaft to the main compartment. A hatch opened above him and the elevator slid into place revealing that Harry was now on the arsenal segment of the engineering section of the Prisma Scimitar. He paused at the incubator segment to pat the head of his Chesa Kubrow, who wagged its stubby tail in affection. He gave a brief smile before continuing into the navigation compartment.

"Ordis set a course for the Nav Beacon in the Data Pad I originally sent to this … McGonagall." Harry sat at the Navigation Segment. A Hologram of the solar system appeared around the Tenno, the map zoomed in on Gaia and the planet spun until it showed the location of the ship in orbit. "Show me the course."

A red line marked the path the ship would take to the closest solar rail that had access to the void. The line passed through the solar rail at Mars that led to Phobos and from Phobos to Teshub, in the void. At Teshub, the Void Rift, or entrance to one of the many Void Currents, was highlighted to mark it as the way Harry needed to go. "The course is set Operator; we will arrive in 2d 6h 24m until we reach the Void Rift, are there any course variations you would like to-"

"No, just go," he cut of the cephalon. As the ship began to move, Harry stood and looked at the owl that was currently perched on his market console and staring at him expectantly. He stood up from navigation and held out his arm, which the bird landed on and he walked through the lower level of the ship and through a door to his left.

Through the door was the cargo hold or, as most Tenno referred to it, The Inventory. He moved through the cramped area to the storage for his miscellaneous stuff and the resources. He glanced at the bird on his forearm and opened the resources storage and pulled out a few plants, which he held out to the bird in the hopes that it would be able to eat one of them. The owl looked at the Ruk's Claw in his left hand then at Harry then it began to stare at the plant, more specifically the inch long centipede that was crawling off the plant and onto Harry's hand.

The owl lunged forward and grabbed the insect causing Harry to drop the plants in surprise. With a sigh Harry cleaned up the spilled plant samples and went back to the cockpit and went up to the Market Console and began to look at suits.

"Ordis, send a message to Darvo. See if he has any deals on suits, specifically the koppra set," Harry said looking down at his original Zariman suit which was torn and shredded from his fight with the kuva guardians that protected the queens.

"Message sent." Harry moved to navigation and spent a few hours just watching the stars flash by. He sat thinking on the new memories in his head, there were still small gaps and large holes in them but they were slowly mending. The gaps were no trouble, they merely felt as if he had forgotten some small and insignificant thing, but the holes felt as if they held some important secret.

"Operator, incoming transmission from - _the bloody thief-_ from Trader Darvo." The old cephalon drew Harry from his thoughts and he allowed a slight smile to cross his face.

Harry stood up and moved over to communication and told Ordis to patch him through. The news that was displayed on the hologram went static then changed to display the smirking face of the Corpus trader. "Ah, Tenno, good. I have a new shipment coming in soon, so let's get right to business. Your cephalon said you were asking about any deals I had on new Operator suits, and I can see why," Darvo said looking up and down the Tenno's battered apparel.

"Yeah, what can you do about this," Harry asked as he held out his arms and looked down at the ripped and cut material of his old Zariman class suit.

Darvo scratched his chin in thought, "give me a minute Tenno, I'll see what I have." The Corpus merchant moved off the screen and the sound of objects being thrown about and the clang of metal. With a cry of success, Darvo stepped back into view holding up a metal case with Corpus writing across it. "This is all I have right now, Tenno. It's all the parts to the Koppra and Varidia suits; I came across them a while ago in some Orokin Derelict and they've just been gathering dust."

"How much for them?"

Darvo hummed in thought, "well, I've been trying to sell those for a while now… I tell you what, Tenno, you can have this for 100 platinum. That's almost half of what you would need to buy something like this off the market."

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought of the deal. "Fine, deal," he said with a sigh and pulled up his money and sent the required Platinum to Darvo. Darvo looked off the screen for a moment before he turned and smiled at the Harry then moved off-screen. After a moment of sound of rattled bangs and muffled swearing, Darvo's head popped back on the screen and he told harry to give him a minute.

"Alright Tenno, your order has been atomized and being beam transferred to you. It should arrive in a few minutes." After that Darvo hung up leaving Harry to his thoughts.

True to his word, the crate containing Harry's new suit pieces were ejected from the bottom of the market segment. With a smile Harry stripped to just his suit lining and slipped on different parts that made his new suit, he put on the Varidia leggings and shirt with Koppra sleeves and hood; which he left open. Satisfied with how the suit looked he moved down to his transference pod and activated the customization setting and began to change the colors. He set the primary color to a dark gray, the secondary to a dark turquoise and the tertiary to an off white.

(3 Days Later)

"Are we there yet?"

"No Operator we have just entered the Void Cur-"

"Are we there yet?"

"No Operator we have just entered the Void Cur-"

"Are we there yet?"

" _SSHHHHuuuTTT U-uP-p-p-p_ , no Operator we-"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

" _NNN-o-OOOO_."

(2 Days Later)

"Operator… Operator…" Ordis called out to the closed Somatic link trying to wake Harry up. Harry let out a slight groan as Ordis overid the basic security measures then opened the chair like pod that Harry spent most of his time in. He clenched his eyes shut tight and hit a button and the pod slid shut again. "Operator, if you do not wake up I will play _the_ music."

"I'm up," Harry shouted as he opened the doors of the pod. "Anything but the music!" He was shivering at the memory of the music Ordis had blared through the ship when he thought Harry had died at the hands of the Twin Queens.

"Good, we have arrived." The sentinel that Ordis was currently inhabiting floated off to do whatever Ordis does most of the time. With a relieved sigh, Harry moved from the Transference chamber to Navigation.

Harry plopped down at Navigation and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Ordis, I thought we were heading to the location of the beacon from the data pad."

"And we have arrived," Ordis replied.

Harry rubbed the part of his somatic that was in the middle of his forehead in annoyance. "Ordis, this is Gaia. The route you set a last week went into a Void rift." He waited for Ordis to confirm what he said before continuing, "So do you mind explaining to me, why I'm looking at Gaia."

"I cannot answer that, Operator. As you know relatively little is know about the Void, and even less about the Void Rifts and currents used to traverse the void." Harry growled in annoyance at the cephalon then turned to look at the bird that was currently sleeping on the codex.

"Can you bring us in atmosphere, Ordis?"

"No, Operator. There are too many unknowns. It would be best if you were to insert yourself into one of the the _S-ss-Spyy-Y_ surveillance satellites and remove the necessary information from the data banks of the satellite. It will also allow me to imbed spyware that will allow me to keep you informed important information." Harry's brow shot up at the suggestion of the normally practically useless cephalon.

"Yes, yes that could work. Anything I should know about this plan." He paused and thought for a second and spoke before Ordis could reply, "Did you get that Idea from the Lotus?"

"The satellite will most likely have a limited range and you will be required to hack a new satellite whenever we enter a location completely out of the satellite's range. And yes I received the plan from _ss-sSsPacE St-StepMMmoOmMm_ \- the Lotus."

"Right, well I need to prepare to deploy. Take us as close to a satellite without being detected then hold position." Ordis didn't reply as Harry closed his eyes and began to focus. The space around him "folded" and his mind left his body kneeling at Navigation and transferred to the Warframe he was currently connected to.

When the visual and physical sensors of the Warframe activated, Harry did a few small movements with his arms while he waited for his HUD to calibrate itself. After the HUD came online, Harry moved through the ship and to the deployment dock. He locked himself into the airlock and waited for Ordis to give him the signal to launch. Three red lights lit in front and they began to shut off and when all three shut off the airlock spun around and released Harry into space.

Mechanical arms on the bottom of the Scimitar released Harry's archwing, which shot of and latched onto the Warframe's lower back. Harry did a flip to stop the momentum and draw his melee weapon from the archwing. He turned back to the ship just in time to catch the data mass that Ordis ejected from the ship. "Alright Ordis, how does this work?"

"Just attach the data Mass to the side of the satellite and defend it until the nanites located within the data mass fuse it to the satellite. After that you can retreat and allow me to direct the nanites." Ordis set a yellow objective marker that pointed behind Harry.

Spinning, Harry readied his Grattler for any enemy resistance and flew to the speck that was highlighted by the objective marker. He activated the archwing's after burn and eating away the meters under the marker as Harry began to gain momentum. When the satellite was within a hundred meters, Harry cut the afterburn and let his momentum carry him the rest of the way.

He switched the Grattler for the Data mass and held it to the side of the satellite and sent a message to Ordis telling the cephalon that the data mass was in position.

"One moment, Operator, activating the hacking sequence now."

(Down on Earth {Secret underground bunker})

In a spacious and dimly lit room filled with screens and terminals manned by tech support for secret agents in the field a several red error messages appeared on people's screens. A loud siren and flashing lights went off.

The flashing siren shut off and a door in the back burst open and a man wearing a grey hooded trench coat and black pants and combat boots burst into the room. "Jenkins, status report."

"Director, someone is attempting to hack into our systems!" The head tech, Jenkins. cried looking up from his terminal.

The Director strode up behind the tech and looked at the monitor of his terminal. "Can you trace the signal?" The Directors stone cold voice in his ear sent shivers down Jenkins spine but he ignored it and began to tap away at his keyboard.

Jenkins let out a confused grunt, causing the Director to glance at him from the corner of his eye. "It's heavily encrypted, sir, but from what I can pick up it seem to be coming from…", he trailed off and typed for a moment. "That… that can't be right."

"What is it," questioned the Director.

"From what I can gather sir, the signal originates from our spy satellite over England."

The Director's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Bring up video feeds from the satellite to the main monitor." The room was silent as all eyes turned to the large screen. The screen remained blank for a moment then turned into a grainy video feed that displayed something shifting across the screen. "Clean up the feed."

The video began to clear until the people in the room could see a person in a suit with white and gold wings attached to its lower back blasting away from the satellite. "Zoom in on that," the Director commanded. Before it could happen the screen went black with a glowing blue symbol that vaguely resembled a lotus flower (The logo of the game).

[This point on was written on a cellphone so I apologize for any mistakes]

"What's happened? What is this?'' the Director demanded.

"It seems that the hackers have access to our video feed. They knew we were watching. '' Jenkins replied nervously.

(Harry: warframe)

Harry sat at navigation watching as the planet grew closer and closer. "Keep us at above the clouds and activate the stealth systems." The ship leveled out and shimmered and changed color until the only sign that a ship was there was the brief shimmer in the air when the ship passed over head.

Save the dull hum of the engines the ship flew quietly to the beacon that the data pad was giving off. "Operator, we are one kilometer out. I am bringing the ship down, I recommend that you get ready to deploy." Harry stood silently and moved through the ship to the airlock and locked himself into place and waited for the signal to deploy.

The tree red lights lit and started their countdown, then the airlock spun and Harry released sent out a command for the magnetic clamps to release him. He landed in a crouch and drew the his boltor from his back and made a sweep of the area assess in the any threats and taking in his environment. He stood in front of a small cottage located in the woods a mile and a half from the nearest town. Behind the house was a large open field with six posts topped with hoops on either side.

He was drawn from his observations by a voice, "Who are you? How did you get here?!" Harry spun around, dropped to one knee and leveled his rifle at a man that looked deceivingly like himself without the scarring from the Somatics. The man was pointing a foot long stick at Harry, but what put Harry on edge was he could sense that the stick was soaked in some sort of energy and trace amounts of Void energy,

"Who are you," Harry asked calmly as he aimed his rifle at the man's head.

The man scoffed, "I'll be asking the questions, but i suppose it can't hurt for you to know." He stood for a second before coming to a decision. "James Potter, now, what are you doing here?!"

Harry's eyes widened at the man's declaration. The warframe placed its weapon back on its back and stood ramrod straight with its arms slightly out to the sides. The horned helmet rested its chin on its chest and froze as the space in front of the living machine rippled and folded in on itself and out of the fold stepped Harry.

"I was invited here. I'm Haridian Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's here, it's more or less done, and it's only about 9 months late. Sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. If I'm being honest here, I hated this chapter.**

 **It feels rushed and cringe worthy but it has to be written so I can get to the stuff I want to write. Read this chapter at your own risk, you have been warned.**

Harry stood facing the man who was, according to the letter, his father. He was wearing a grey suit jacket with a light blue dress shirt and faded blue jeans. At his feet was a bag of produce that was dropped when he drew his wand.

"Prove it!" Harry's face remained passive as he started to reach into one of the pockets of his suit. "Ahh! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation and growled out, "Do you wish for me to prove it or not!?"

James had the sense to look a bit sheepish at Harry's reprimanding. "Right… Well… Continue on, then."

Reaching back into his pocket, Harry pulled out a folded piece of parchment. James scoffed at it, "That's it, that's your evidence? A spare piece of parchment that you pulled from your pocket?" Harry just silently tossed the paper at James, where it landed at his feet.

Without taking his wand off of Harry he bent down to snatch up the paper. His gaze shifted away from the Tenno to the parchment he was struggling to unfold with one hand. With a slight growl, he slid his wand into the sleeve of his jacket and used both hands to open the letter. When he finally set eyes on the paper his eyes widened comically and he looked back at Harry, who raised a brow and crossed his arms.

James lunged at Harry and wrapped him in a hug before Harry could react. Harry let out a surprised grunt and hit James with a _Void Blast_ that sent him sprawling on his back a few feet away. The Void wrapped around Harry's astral projection and the Tenno's consciousness was pulled back into the warframe.

James groaned and forced himself into a sitting position. He looked up when an armored hand appeared at the top of his vision. When he looked up he was staring at the hammerhead shark shaped helmet of the Loki Warframe. James tentatively took the offered hand and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet.

"Sorry about that. Usually when something runs at me it's because it is trying to kill me." Harry apologized.

"Kill you? What do you mean? And what did you hit me with," James questioned.

"All questions for another time. For now, I wish to inquire what this is all about because up until a few days ago, I thought my parents were _dead_."

"Dead? We're not dead." James stared at the Warframe in a mixture of interest and confusion. "And what's with the armour?"

Harry rubbed the place where his warframe's eyes would be, "Yes, dead and I said _my_ parents, not you. How do you know me anyway?"

James frowned at Harry's response and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. At the sight of the wand, Harry drew the Tipedo from his back. James' eyes widened at the sight of the blade staff and he took a step back.

"Woah, just cleaning up my groceries." Harry took a step back away from James and lowered his weapon slightly. Taking this as a sign to continue the wizard waved his wand over all the fallen bags and food.

Harry watched in amazement as all the food went back into the bags and the bags began to float. Harry relaxed and lowered his weapon and thought to himself ' _so this is magic'_.

"How did you do that? I didn't feel any void energy coming from you earlier and you're not in a warframe."

James looked at Harry in surprise. "Well, that was magic," James explained. We can discuss it later in more detail but for now, let's head inside and meet your sister and mother."

Harry didn't bother arguing the fact that his parents were dead with this man so he just grunted. James led Harry to the door but paused when he placed a hand on the door. "Would it be too much to ask for you to leave your weapons by the door?" James asked nervously.

James cringed a bit when Harry gave a slight growl. "You can bring them inside, so they don't get messed with, I would just prefer if you didn't have weapons around my daughter."

Harry agreed that this was a fair request but he only left his guns at the door. James looked like he wanted to argue but decided better of it when he saw Harry grip the weapon and shake his head. To fully disarm a tenno took more than removing their weapons but it was considered disrespectful to put a Tenno into an unknown situation then take away their weapons. Harry took a moment to explain this to James who nodded in understanding due to the fact that he was an Auror and many Aurors felt the same.

James led Harry through the house. It was a small two story, four bedroom cottage with a it seemed small but homely or well lived in.

"Lily, Mary! We have a guest," James shouted up the stairs as he walked past. He led Harry to the sitting room and offered him a seat in one of the two armchairs in the room and he sat on the sofa across from the armchair.

Mary was polishing her broomstick when she heard her dad yell up the stairs about a guest. She stowed her broom and broom-cleaning kit under her bed and left her room and went down the stairs. Mary paused in the doorway of the sitting room and took in the man, what she assumed was a man, sitting across from her dad in an armchair. They were both sitting quietly and almost seemed to be having a staring contest.

The man in the chair look to be wearing a tunic and armor the almost seemed organic. The armor was mainly black with red and green accents; and glowing red dots scattered across the armor. There was a long staff with a rectangular blade leaning against the man's shoulder with the base of the staff on the ground.

The man's head turned slightly as if to acknowledge her presence. James saw the slight shift in the warframe's head and turned to look and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. "Ah, there you are Mary! Is your mother on her way?"

"I'm right here James." Her mother surprised drew her out of her staring when Lily strode into the room from behind her. "Oh, who's this?"

The stranger turned fully to look at the two new faces. James stood up and gestured to the man, with a big smile on his face, and said "Might I introduce Harry James Potter-"

"Haridian," the tenno cut in, "My name is Haridian." He clarified at James' confused glance at.

"Yeah it's just that's what we always called you," he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Y'know when you were just a baby."

Haridian stood up and faced the two women who were still standing in the doorway. Mary's eyes were wide in wonder as she stared up at the warframe. Lily's reaction was difficult to gauge, she looked torn between crying in happiness and shying away in fear.

Haridian placed a fist against an open palm and bowed to the two women and introduced himself, "Warlord Haridian Potter, of the Fey Folk clan, at your service ma'am."

Lily took a step forward and reached out a hand cautiously. The tenno tilted his head in confusion but let her continue the action. She gingerly brushed a hand against his arm as if he would disappear. "Are you really him?" She asked him hopefully.

Haridian didn't have the heart to tell the woman who seemed inches from breaking down 'no' so he settled for "We shall see." This wasn't the reassurance that the woman was looking for but she gave a small smile to show her appreciation of his 'not yes but not no' answer.

"A definite maybe? I can live with that." Mary saw the souring mood and decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. Thankfully it seemed to work as her mom and dad gave small chuckles and Haridian looked at her.

"Hmm, and who might you be?" Mary had just the answer for that question.

"The name's Marigold Potter, but you can call me Mary, heh, or definite maybe sister." Her reply lightened the mood in the room considerably and ever drew a small laugh from Haridian.

Everyone moved to sit down, Haridian back in the armchair and Mary claimed the other armchair while her parents settled into the sofa. The atmosphere grew awkward as no one quite knew how to start the conversation. "Earlier you said when something runs at you, it's usually trying to kill you. What did you mean?" Lily's eyes widened and she looked at Haridian when she heard the question James asked.

The warframe's head tilted to the side, "I meant what I said. My clan's dojo is located at the edge of the solar system, near a Void Rift. That means lots of derelict ships inhabited by the Infested drift through and since the Infested's prefered method of attack is to sprint at you swinging what used to be its arms, most Tenno on the Dojo learn to instinctively attack anything running at them."

"The Infested?" Mary's confused voice drew the Tenno's gaze.

The warframe gave a small nod. "As you may have guessed by now, I am not from this planet or even this solar system. I-" He was cut off by sounds of confusion from the other three occupants of the room. "Or maybe you didn't guess. As I was saying I come from another solar system. One that is embroiled in a massive war, and there are four faction to know of. The first is the Grineer, an army of clones who see themselves as genetically perfect, they were led by the twin queens but due to… recent events, there is only one queen still alive.

"The next are the Corpus, a merchant cult built on a foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. They scavenge the outer systems, greedy for the Old War salvage. Their most sought after of all - the Tenno and their WARFRAME armor. Those captured are treated as salvage; meticulously dissected, integrated. The remains are sold to the highest bidder."

"The infestation is harder to describe." The warframe paused in thought. "The infested are old relics from the Sentient War. They're an amalgamation of flesh and metal, created from the Technocyte Virus and enhanced by Alad V. With every ally that falls a new enemy rises. They truly are, in my opinion, the most horrible enemy I have ever had to face. And they came at you like an endless wave. They were an Orokin bio-weapon that got out of hand."

"Last is the Tenno. We are masters of gun and blade and we bare the Warframes." The warframe rose its hand to show the Warframe. "The Warframes, ancient weapons from the old Gaia, only a Tenno can wield their power." Haridan leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "But the Tenno are on the brink of Extinction. The Grineer have taken the outer systems and hunt for the Tenno that remain. The Corpus hold the gas giants and seek profit from the corpses of fallen Tenno. The Infested wander and seek only to grow. The other three factions underestimate us because we are so few in number, but what we lack in number we make up for in skill and our mastery of the fantastic powers of the Warframes."


	10. Chapter 10

Haridian stood in the small guest bedroom of the Potter's house. After explaining more on his origin and the wars and factions of the Origin System, the family spoke of the planet and its history. Lily spoke of the 'muggle side of things' as she put it, while James spoke of wizarding history. Haridian found it fascinating that the two native human subspecies could live such conflicting lives yet still remain in almost complete ignorance of one another.

Another facet of the wizards that Haridian found interesting, is their manipulation of the energy they called magic. It reminded him of a Tenno's manipulation of Void energy, yet it was fundamentally different. Whereas a Tenno would use their body or warframe as a conduit to enhance their body and directly control energy they gathered from their surroundings into powerful attacks or impenetrable defences. The magic that wizards commanded seemed fall into abilities and schools that seemed to manipulate the physical world to their advantage on top of the Tenno's abilities. With the proper training a wizard could be powerful but their reliance on a wooden stick to channel energy is a bit worrying.

Harry looked around the small room, it was barren except for a bed, dresser and mirror, and a small bookshelf. He moved the warframe to a corner and projected his body from the frame and wandered over to the bookshelf. The book shelf contained a few leather-bound books that drew the Tenno's eye, the title _Marauders: A Practical Guide for Practical Pranksters_ was written in silver script, there were 7 volumes.

Harry grabbed volume one and ran a hand over the cover; on the bottom left of the page was writing that said 'written by messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs'. Flipping the book open to a random page he began to read.

" _So I can either bake these cookies at 400 degrees for ten minutes or 4,000 degrees for one minute." Padfoot said, excited that he had broken the system. Moony looked up from the house elf he was talking to._

" _Padfoot, no. That's not how you make cookies," he said in mild, but firm disapproval. A massive grin spread across Sirius' face._

 _Sirius whipped out his wand and looked at Remus with a manic grin and said, "FLOOR IT?"_

 _Remus was beginning to panic now. Seeing Sirius with his wand in hand told Remus that he 100 percent believed that if he turned the heat of the ovens up to 4,000 degrees he would make cookies in one minute. "SIRIUS, NO." he said with frantic disapproval, trying to get the raven haired boy to stop._

 _A sparkle, very similar to the one from our acclaimed headmaster, appeared in Sirius' eye. "HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR ONE SECOND?"_

" _PADFOOT, YOU ARE GOING TO BURN THE SCHOOL DOWN," Remus said now in full panic mode._

 _Now pointing his wand at the oven Sirius screamed, "I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE POWER OF THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES!"_

" _! ! !" Remus pulled out his wand to disar-_

Harry was drawn from the book when someone cleared their voice from the door. Looking up from the book, Harry saw James standing in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Potter, how may I be of service?"

"I understand that you don't recognize me as your father, but could you at least call me James. Mr. Potter makes me feel as if I'm about to be scolded by my boss." He gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his head when Harry only gave a slight nod in affirmation. "Anyway, we were going to head out to Diagon Alley to buy Mary her school stuff."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well you agreed to go to school right?" he asked. When I nodded he continued, "Then you should probably get the supplies you need for school. Before that we need to go to Gringotts, a wizarding bank, there we can get money for school supplies and for the right price we can get an inheritance test done."

Harry tilted his head, "what does an 'inheritance test' entail?"

"As far as I understand it, you give the goblins some blood then both of the parents give some blood. They do something to it that compares the DNA and magical residue present in blood freely given," James explained.

The explanation made sense to Harry, it was basically a magic DNA test that looks for some sort of energy marker located in the blood. This marker must have been like a genetic trait that is inherited from the parents but gives no physical sign of its presence. Harry contemplated taking samples of blood from magical and a muggle and doing his own comparison to find the trait. Perhaps they could replicate it.

He gave a slight nod, "Very well, when will we be leaving?" James told Harry they would leave in an hour.

Harry was about to return to reading the book he'd found when he noticed James was still standing in the door. "Was there something else?"

"What do you think of that book," he asked with a strange look in his eye as he looked at the still open book in the Tenno's hand.

"It is too early to judge, I have only read a page from it," He explained "But it seems like a good read." That brought a slight smile to James' face and he nodded and walked away. Haridian sent out a command to Ordis to land the ship in the large open field behind the Potter's house. After placing the book back on the shelf, he reentered his warframe, **(A/N: Yes I understand that it isn't his physical body that wanders around when he's outside of his warframe but I don't really have a better way to explain it)**

The warframe left Haridian's room and went downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door onto the back patio. He crossed his arms and waited on the patio, watching the sky for the telltale shimmer in the air that would give away the position of the Prisma Scimitar. The Prisma line of ships were well known for their stealth capabilities, which were a step above most other lines and models.

As he waited for the ship to descend from the atmosphere he heard the door behind him open and shut. He looked over his shoulder just enough for his optic sensors to take in the new arrival. It was his "maybe sister", as she put it, and she stood looking at him. What was odd was she was wearing some sort of black cloak or robe that was laced shut from the neck to the waist and she wore thick pants that were padded from the knee down. She was also carrying what looked like a finely crafted broom, it had a rounded broom head with all the twigs that made it up closely bound together to form a sort of cone. On the broom's shaft was what looked like the seat from a bike, and on the top of the handle was little golden script that said 'Nimbus 2000'.

She looked surprised to see him out there but took it in stride. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned as she walked up to stand next to him.

He turned slightly toward her, "I could ask you the same." Mary opened her mouth to reply but Haridian continued to speak, "but to answer your question, I am waiting for my ship."

"Your ship?"

If the warframe had a mouth it would be shaped into a mischievous smirk. "Yes," he replied.

Mary waited for Haridian to explain and after a moment she realized he was most likely not going to answer, she huffed in annoyance. She was about to walk off into the field when Haridian spoke. "My question still stands, you know."

Mary paused to think what question he had asked but couldn't think if he had asked a question. "I don't think you asked a question?"

"Ah, I see the problem now, it seems that I didn't say it as a question. What are you doing out here?"

She raised a brow, "What, the robes and broom don't give it away?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I am unfamiliar with Wizarding dress and customs." at Haridian's revelation Mary let out a sheepish laugh.

"Right, sorry, I keep forgetting that all this is new to you," she apologized. "Well i was just going to have a quick fly before we left to get our school supplies." she said gesturing to the broom in her hand.

"On a broom?"

Mary let a small smirk for on her face. _Two can play at this game_ she thought to herself. "Yes."

Haridian fell for the trap and paused waiting for elaboration that wouldn't come. When he realized what she had done he let out a small chuckle. "Well played Ms. Mary Potter, well played." Haridian paused and looked at the sky.

Mary followed his gaze but didn't see anything, she was about to ask what he was looking at when he spoke. "My ship." She glanced at him but refocused on the sky to try and see 'his ship'. The wind began to pick up and her robes billowed a bit but she ignored it. There was a slight shimmer in the air that drew her eye, she squinted, focusing on it as best as she could. It almost looked like a disillusionment charm.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Haridian spoke, "I'm impressed, most don't see it on their first go. Ordis, decloak the ship." Mary's jaw dropped as what could be best described as a spaceship straight out of muggle science fiction.

It was black and blue, and almost seemed to glow. It reminded Mary of a giant, flying, glowing manta ray from the future. She watched in awe as the ship gracefully set on the ground with a dull thump.

"Amazing!" Mary exclaimed. "Can I go aboard?"

"No." Haridian strode toward the Scimitar.

Mary chased after him. "What? Why not?"

"Because there are many things aboard that ship that can, if not used properly or mistakenly activated, kill you." In reality, Haridian just didn't want a random kid he knew for all of two hours wandering inside of his ship. That's also not to mention the security risk of having a random person wandering around a Tenno grade ship.

Mary huffed and crossed her arms, broom resting in the crook of her arm, "Doubt that, I bet you're hiding all sorts of cool things in there."

"Oh, I am." Mary looked at him in surprise at his admittance. "It's just most of those 'cool things' in the ship were made to kill things or prepare other things to kill things." That seemed to stop the young witch in her tracks.

"That's fair I suppose. Can I ask you something? It'll be my last question for now, I promise." she begged.

"Just one, I suppose," he sighed.

"What's with the armor wearing?" Haridian tilted his head questioningly. "Like, I know you said that it's called a warframe and that it's has 'fantastic power' but why are you always wearing it?" She believed him safe here and it didn't make sense to Mary for him to be wearing battle armor here.

Haridian looked away and thought for a moment on how to answer or if he should even answer at all. "I'm not wearing armor, not really." He settled on the good old fashioned cryptic answer.

"Must you be so cryptic and mysterious?! You'll not make any friends this way." She huffed in annoyance and walked back to the house, not in the mood to fly anymore.

Haridian shook his head and entered the ship through an airlock on the side of the ship that slid open at his approach.

 _ **Mary**_

Mary took of her quidditch robes and put on a pair of grey jeans and a white hoodie with black sleeves and white hightop Converse. She looked out her window at the ship in the back yard, _Maybe I was a bit harsh._

There was a knock on her door, "Come in."

Her mom walked in, "Ready to go, dear?" Mary nodded and stood up. She walked over to the small desk in the corner of her room ad grabbed the list of books and supplies she would need for the coming school year.

"Where's Haridian? We don't want to be late for our appointment with the goblins." Lily asked.

"He's in the back, in his ship." Lily raised a brow and crossed her arms. "No really go look out my window."

Lily sighed but decided to humor her daughter, after all this wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened to her daughter. In the past three years she had gotten into more trouble than most aurors get into. Looking out the window her jaw dropped.

Sitting in the Quidditch pitch in the backyard was a black and blue manta ray shaped space ship. "He's in there? It looks like it just flew straight out of muggle science fiction." He had said he came from another world but this just sort of drove the point home for Lily.

"Shall we go get him? Dad was staring at it through the kitchen window so he's probably still there staring in awe." Mary giggled a little at the thought of her dad's face when she walked through the kitchen to get to the stairs.

They walked down stairs and to the kitchen where her dad was looking out the window. "Dad, it's time to go." James' head turned to look at her incomprehensive.

"We.. need... to go… get… school… supplies," Lily said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child.

"I'm in awe at the spaceship parked in my backyard, not an idiot!" James shouted in mock offense. Lily and Mary just shared a look, then stared at James. "Okay, I may be an idiot from time to time, but I still understand you!"

They went outside and looked at the ship. James leaned over to Lily, "So how do we-" his question was cut off as a panel on the side of the ship slid open. "Never mind."

Mary was surprised when it wasn't the towering 6 foot armored form of of Haridian that stepped out of the ship. What stepped out was a boy, based on body shape, who stood at a short 5 foot 9. He wore a strange suit that looked to be made of some sort of synthetic leather like material. She couldn't see his face because it was covered by some sort of hood and mask combination. She didn't understand the practicality of this as there were no eye holes to allow him to see and the material of the suit made the full mask seem dreadfully hard to breath in. In his hand he had a grey and blue staff that was taller than he was and seemed to match suits coloration. It was topped with an ornate crescent like shape and on its base was shaped like a half of a sphere topped with a cone that led to the rest of the staff.

As he approached, James walked forward to meet him. "Good to see you out of that armor of your's Haridian." Lily and Mary glanced at each other, surprised at the fact James had seen him without his armor and that this is what Haridian looked like outside of his armor; ignoring the fact that none of his skin was even visible.

He tilted his head down in a semi bow, "I was never in the Warframe." Mary furrowed her brow in confusion at his statement but resolved to think it over later.

"Umm, Okay?" Apparently James was confused by the statement as well but he chose to brush it off. "Anyway, are you ready to go."

Haridian nodded, "How will we be getting to this… Diagon Alley, I think it was?" A Marauder's grin ™ spread across James' face he gestured for them to follow him.

Haridian tilted his head in in what Mary took to be confusion but followed James into and through the house. James led him to to sitting room with a grand gesture he held his arms out to the fireplace. Mary realized why James had that horrible grin on his face.

Floo travel was notoriously difficult to get used to as a method of travel. It was particularly horrible on first time floo travelers. This is due to the unusual feeling combination of magic closing in around you like straight jacket and spinning like a tornado.

Haridian looked from the fireplace to James, to the fireplace, and back to James. "I get the feeling you're messing with me somehow." Haridian said.

"Me? Mess with you? Preposterous!" James said in mock indignation.

"That shit eating grin on your face says otherwise." The eyeless mask of Haridian's hood stared at James making him shift uncomfortably.

Despite the intense eyeless stare, the Marauder Grin ™ never left James' face. "Don't worry I'll prove it's perfectly safe. Just grab a handful of Floo Powder," he reached into a vase sitting beside the fireplace and pulled out a handful of glittering black and green powder. "Step into the fireplace, state your intended destination and throw down the powder. You should come out a fireplace on the other side."

"Should?"

"Oh right, remember to be very clear when saying your destination or you may end up someplace completely random." Mary remembered her first trip to Diagon Alley, she pronounced it _die gone lily_ and ended up in Knockturn Alley. Not a fun time, let her be the first to say.

James stepped into the fireplace, Floo Powder at the ready, and said loudly and clearly "Diagon Alley!"

Mary chuckled a little when Haridian took a step back when her father was swept away in whirl of emerald flames. When the flames died down he stepped up to the fireplace and inspected every inch of it with some sort of camera he pulled from one of the pockets of his getup. After a minute or two he put the thing away and scratched his head.

Tentatively he reached into the vase and grabbed his handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" and poof he was away just like James. Lily and Mary followed a few moments later.

 **A/N: alright, Im ending it here, initially i wanted to go all the way through Gringots but i figured ive made uou ladys and gents wait long enough for a chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Traveling through the floo had the disorientation of flying around in an Archwing. That is if the archwing was an Itzal and it was spinning, flipping, and tumbling as fast as it could go. Then take that and add the feeling in the pit of one's stomach when they eat something particularly disgusting. Imagine that "pleasure" all without your feet having to leave the ground.

When the feeling had finally stopped Haridian was thrown from the fireplace he was coming out of. He stumbled forward and struggled to keep his balance but after several steps he gave up and dropped to his hands and knees. Fighting a losing battle, he reached up and grabbed the top of the middle strip of his hood and pulled it open. Haridian began to retch and a bucket slid under his head.

At the sight of the bucket something in Haridian gave up and vomit crawled up and out of his throat. The, thankfully, small flow of vomit stopped after a moment. He spit into the bucket and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. A hand pat his back comfortingly as he panted.

Haridian pulled the middle strip of his hood closed and sat up. He looked at around and found he was in a bar of sorts. All the furniture looked old but in good repair. The bar was filled with people wearing all manner of clothes from cloaks to robes to jeans and jackets. He looked at the man standing next to him.

He was wearing a baggy white shirt and a black apron and had thinning white hair. "Alright there?" he asked. When Haridian nodded the man smiled. "Good, was that your first time flooing?"

"Yes, I had not expected such a sensation," Haridian replied with a groan. With a chuckle the man offered his hand to, which Haridian grabbed.

"Names Tom, I'm the barkeep here at the leaky cauldron," Tom introduced himself as he helped the boy stand.

"Haridian Potter."

"Potter? You by chance related to that idiot?" he asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Looking where the man was pointing he saw James leaning against the bar, laughing as if he had just heard a funny joke.

"It's possible, we're going to find out now." Haridian replied.

Tom bent over and picked up the bucket, "Well I won't keep you then. Oh, before you go, you may want to get whatever potion that's in your body flushed out." He tilted the bucket to show Haridian the black tar colored vomit in the bottom of it.

It was not uncommon for someone's bodily fluids to change color in someway when they were under the effects of a potion. The colors that the body produced were generally just a side effect of some of the ingredients reacting with stomach acid and other potions in the body. Black coloration of the contents of the stomach meant that either a very foul potion was ingested or a toxic substance was mixed with the potion. This is the reason why many poisons made the drinker vomit black bile.

"It is of no concern, merely the last field ration I ate." Tenno field rations contained many plant extracts collected from the field. These were then mixed into a cream like substance with a black coloration that slowly released the necessary nutrients into the Tenno's body. This allowed the Tenno to go long periods of time without food.

The bartender raised a brow but didn't say anything as he walked away to clear his bucket. Haridian turned to where James was and saw that while he was talking to Tom, Lily and Mary had come through. Lily seemed to be berating James for something and Mary was watching Haridian in concern.

He stooped to pick up his staff, which had fallen to the ground when he was thrown from the fire place, and walked over to the other three Potters. "Are you okay? I know first time floo travel can be rough." Mary said.

"I will be fine, it's hardly the worst experience I've had." Mary nodded in acceptance and the two looked at the Lily who had finished scolding James for 'maraudering it up' on someone they had only just met.

James sheepishly apologized to Haridian for not warning him of the side effects of Floo travel. Haridian waved him off and said he had dealt with worse. James nodded and led them to a small walled off courtyard.

He pulled out his wand and tapped out a peculiar pattern on the wall. Haridian watched in awe as the bricks in the wall spun flipped and folded aside to form an arch. The Area past the arch reminded him of Tenno trade relays or Corpus markets.

"Stick close to us Haridian, if you get lost in these crowds you're not likely to find us again," James warned.

"And if we do end up separated?" The question seemed to catch James off guard as he stopped to think about it.

"What if we meet up back at the Leaky cauldron." Lily suggested. "The Alley is basically a straight line so if you end up on a side street you can just head back to the main road and follow it to the Cauldron." Everyone agreed to the logic and the plan was set.

They walked down the alley, Haridian taking in all the odd and foreign sights. All the buildings seemed to be haphazardly placed and structural nightmares. There were street vendors in bright robes haggling prices on their wares. Store windows were filled with strange and obscure things.

When they reached the other end of the alley they stood looking up at an extravagant white marble building. In front of two solid oak doors stood two short beings in steel armor holding spears. On the doors were golden plaques that said:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

 _For what awaits the sin but greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Goblins, Haridian." James explained as Haridian took a glance at the two armored guards opening the heavy wooden door. "Be careful around them. To those who have not earned their respect they will do their best to swindle you out of every last coin in a heartbeat."

"They can't be any worse than the Corpus." Haridian stated evenly. Turning to the door guards he gave a slight bow. They glanced at each other in slight surprise before returning the bow.

As they walked into the bank Lily looked at Haridian curiously. "Why did you bow to them? They are only doing their jobs."

"They are warriors, you could see it in their eyes, and they are guarding your money. Respect as is due," the Tenno explained.

They walked through the hall gaining stares from patrons and tellers. The dull _clunk_ of Haridian's staff drew one's ear in the relative silence of the bank. The outlandish style of dress drew one's eye. The watchers didn't stare long as everyone was in the bank for a reason and wished to move on with their business.

They stopped at an open teller who glanced up from the document he was scribbling on when group stopped in front of him. James stepped forward, "We have an appointment with the Potter Account Manager."

"Identification," came to goblin's curt reply, not even bothering to look up from his document.

James withdrew a black leather wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic card. When he held out the card the goblin finally looked up at the group. He held out hand with long, boney fingers that ended in claws.

"hmmm, an apparition license? It'll do but a more complex form of identification will be needed for the more legal actions when you actually see your account manager." the goblin said examining the card. After handing the card back to James, the goblin rang a bell on his desk.

After a moment of waiting another goblin appeared from a side door. "Griphook, takes the Potters to see A.M. Blackfang." Griphook nodded and bid the family and tenno to follow him.

Griphook led them through a maze of corridors before stopping at a black wood door with a plaque on it that said 'Account Managers'. He pressed his hand against the door then took a step back as the door swung open. The goblin turned to a framed sheet of parchment next to the door.

Haridian took a glance at the parchment and took note that it was covered in several columns, at the top of the columns were the labels: _Family, Account Manager, Vault Numbers, Room Number._ Griphook examined the parchment, looking for the Potter's Manager.

He nodded to himself before beckoning the Potter's to follow him through a straight corridor. The hallway seemed to stretch endlessly and the group walked, and walked aaaannnnnddddd walked some more. Griphook suddenly stopped in front of a door with the number 922 and knocked twice.

"Enter," a deep voice called from the other side of the door.

"Wait a moment," Griphook commanded before going in. The door did not stay shut for long as the goblin exited the room again and addressed the Potters, "Blackfang will see you now, I will wait here for your business to conclude and to lead you out once again."

The inside of the room was rather spartan in appearance, the same stone grey walls and marble floor of the many hallways the Potters were led through on the way there. The only thing that broke up the monotony of the room was a small metal box embedded in the wall behind the desk.

Behind the desk sat a goblin, unsurprisingly. He appeared to be several inches taller that Griphook and the Teller from upstairs. The goblin wore a simple black business suit and a red tie. His large pointed, bat like ears were weighed down slightly by three gold rings in each ear. He gave a slight grin which showed a row of sharp teeth and slightly elongated canines that seemed to be dyed black.

He gestured for them to sit in the two seats in front of his desk. Haridian and James let Lily and Mary take the chairs. "Mister and Missus Potter, how may Gringotts be of service to you today?" Blackfang asked, folding his hands in front of his face.

"The first and easiest to deal with is a simple withdrawal for school supplies. Double the normal amount if you please." The goblin nodded and grabbed a quill and ink before spinning his chair to face the safe in his wall.

Haridian watched carefully as the goblin opened the safe and pulled out a scrap of parchment from a pocket. Blackfang scribbled a number and the name Potter on it and placed the scrap of parchment into the safe. He pressed his palm against the safe and turned a knob on the side.

"Your funds will be ready for you when you leave the bank. Now what is it that I can help you with, I assume it has something to do with the boy in the…" The goblin waved his hand in a circle at Haridian trying to think of the best term, "Suit."

Haridian was annoyed that he was once more being referred to as 'boy' but held his piece as there was more important business at hand. James spoke up, "We have reason to believe that this is our lost son and as such we are requesting an inheritance test."

The goblin leaned back in his chair, "Hmmm, a simple enough procedure but I will need a form of identification from all parties involved and a concrete identification from the head of house." Blackfang laced his fingers in front of his mouth.

Lily pulled out her apparition license and placed it on the desk, James pulled a ring from off of his middle finger and placed it next to Lily's license. Black fang turned to look at Haridian who pulled a small, black, circular object from the inside of his suit. He held it in the palm of his left hand and pressed the center of it and it projected a holographic screen.

The screen had several boxes filled with a foreign and flowing script that none in the room save one could read. He clicked in the top right of the screen on a box that had the picture of a stylized lotus in it and brought up a small menu. He hit the top line of script on the new menu and it brought up a new page. Taking a step forward, Haridian placed the hologram projector on the desk, so the screen was facing the goblin.

Blackfang slid all three objects across the desk to look over them. Lily's license he looked at and handed back almost immediately. He sat and scrutinized James' ring, he muttered something under his breath and the ring began to glow green, when he saw the glow he nodded to himself and handed it back to James. A problem arose when he shifted his gaze to Haridian's ID.

"I can't read this," the goblin said, skipping straight to the point. "I don't even recognize the language to bring someone to translate it." Blackfang spun the device so the screen faced wizards and Tenno.

"Apologies, I will reset it to the trade language." The trade language was the one language that was spoken by all factions in some form or another. Early versions of the trade language were developed by the Corpus to help with their sales to go by with more ease. Their trade language was adopted by several Grineer civilian clone colonies for trade purposes until most of the clone empire used it in dealings with the Corpus merchants. This process continued until the language was spread throughout the origin system.

Haridian flicked through a few screens and tabs before the whole screen went black with a white square spinning in the center of the screen. When the screen reloaded it was in english and before back on the page Haridian originally showed the account manager.

Haridian spun it back around toward Blackfang. On the screen was his profile page, on it it had several boxes in the left hand of the page. In the center of the screen was a gif of Haridian standing next to his Warframe, staff in hand, spinning on a circular platform. The only difference between the picture and the boy standing in the back of the room was the picture had its hood down.

"I'll need you to remove the mask, Warlord Haridian." the goblin asked the Tenno.

Haridian peeled the hood from his face allowing the Potters a proper look at his face. Lily's gaze lingered on the grey scar tissue around his eye and bits of metal embedded in his face. If one looked past that and the two tone, glowing eyes and hair, he looked remarkably like a 15 year old James.

Black fang studied the picture then the Tenno's face and nodded, satisfied that they were the same person. "I trust you know the procedures and risks involved with this test?" James nodded. "Good. I will need a moment to procure the necessary materials."

The four watched in silence as the goblin scribbled away at a piece of paper. Blackfang opened the safe, which Haridian idaly noticed was empty once again, and placed the parchment inside of if. He twisted the knob then leaned back in his chair waiting. After a minute the box let out a _ding_ and Blackfang opened the box revealing three syringes, a bowl, a quill, a light blue parchment, some ink, a small bottle of green liquid, and a ceremonial dagger.

Blackfang collected the items from the safe and placed them on the desk. "Now, we can do this the ceremonial way, or we can just get it over with." He offered the syringe and the ceremonial dagger. James didn't hesitate and chose the syringe.

The goblin nodded and set down the dagger, then walked around the desk. "Will all participants hold out their arms up to the elbow, please and thank you," Blackfang commanded. James and LIly rolled their sleeves up past their elbows and Haridian removed the sleeve of his suit before following the adults lead with his grey under suit.

Black fang jammed the syringe into the crook of James' elbow and drew enough blood to fill the syringe. Then the goblin poured the blood into the bowl and repeated the process on the other two participants with the remaining two syringes. The goblin raised a brow when the blood he took from Haridian began to give off a faint glow. Next he poured the bottle of green liquid into the bowl and stirred it with a small stick. After that he placed the quill into the mixture and let it soak for a moment, when he pulled it out of the bowl he set it to dry on a handkerchief he pulled from his suit jacket.

"Are you ready? You may not like the answers you receive." James looked at Haridian, who nodded silently. The goblin dipped the potion and blood stained quill in the ink and placed the tip of it against the parchment and with a few muttered words and a snap of his fingers he let go of the quill. To Haridian's surprise the quill stayed up right, poised to write.

Slowly the quill began to move, slowly picking up speed. Soon the parchment was filled with words and the quill dropped lifelessly to the desk. Blackfang took the parchment and studied it for a moment, then began to read.

 _Haridian James Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Jamie Potter nee Evans_

 _Guardian: Amara Cain nee Joyce (Deceased)_

 _Guardian: Bayard Cain (Deceased)_

 _Space-Stepmom: Lotus_

 _Space-stepdad: Teshin_

 _Siblings: Marigold 'Mary' Potter_

 _Cormac Cain (MIA)_

 _Allezandra Vivic nee Cain (Infested)_

 _Tenno (Honorary)_

 _Inheritance: Fey Folk; Warlord title and position (Recieved)_

 _Potter Head of House title and position_

 _Potter inheritance (specified in will)_

Black fang put the parchment on the desk where it was immediately snatched up by Lily. "Well Haridian, it seems you are indeed the son of James and Lily Potter."

 **A/N Hello Hello Hello. I meant to have this chapter posted last week but I was lazy, so I didn't. But it's here now sooooo yeah.**

 **On a side note, for those of you who play warframe on xbox one, I have set up a clan called** _ **Feyarchs March.**_ **It's just getting started so we're still only a ghost clan, but I'm working on fixing that so I have a chance to play with as many of you lovely people as I can! Although, a small warning, I can't seem to access the Dojo, I think it has to do with my live. Anyway, I want all of you to know that I'm working to fix the problem.**

 **Oh yeah, my gamer tag is DragonSpire922**


	12. Chapter 12

Haridian sat on the stairs leading up to the entrance to Gringotts with his staff leaning on one shoulder, sorting through the new information. He didn't know how to feel about it all. It would be strange to have a true family again, not just brothers and sisters that came together in a band of comradery.

The Tenno glanced Mary, who was sitting next to him, and thought back to the revelation. Lily had begun to cry tears of joy and hugged Haridian. James looked as if he was holding back tears and placed a firm hand on Haridian's shoulder. Through all this Mary looked happy and seemed content to no longer be an only child but seemed confused overall. It looked to the tenno that she was unsure of how she should feel in this situation. _An understandable reaction. I am practically a stranger basically being forced into her family_ Haridan thought to himself.

After their business with the account manager was concluded the parents were taken to their vaults and the two Potter children were led back to the lobby. Mary led Haridian out to the steps, where they now sat, after telling him the parents would be a few minutes.

The two had sat quietly on the stairs for a few minutes when Mary decided to break the silence. "So, welcome to the family, officially… I guess."

Haridian turned his head to look at his sister, she was twiddling her thumbs and looking at her feet. "Thank you. It will be strange to have a family again."

"What were they like? Your adoptive family, I mean," Mary asked quietly.

"It's difficult to say, I don't have to many full memories of them." He sighed and thought back to his time on the Zariman 10-0. "I guess I could start by saying they worked in the engine rooms of the Void Ship we were stranded on, so they were always busy with something. Even so they still managed to show me and my siblings how much they loved and cared for us." Haridian was smiling under his hood but the smile slid off his face as darker thoughts began to take hold. "At least until things went to hell."

He clenched his hand around the broken staff. "What happened to them?" Mary asked softly.

Images of his mother tearing into the defenseless form of a child flashed across his eyes. His father screaming and smashing himself against a door, the door he and his siblings cowered behind, with a reckless abandon and single minded ferocity. "They became monsters."

Mary leaned over and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the Tenno. "Thank you, for opening up to me." Haridian enjoyed the feeling of having someone to comfort him, it was the first time since his brother left several years ago.

The moment was ruined when an obnoxious voice chimed in, "My my Potter, finally found yourself a boyfriend, did you?" Haridian slowly shifted his gaze to the speaker, an average highted boy with slicked back blond hair that was almost white. He was wearing a black and grey suit that seemed to accentuate his lithe figure. "And from the looks of him, he's just as much a freak as you!"

Mary growled in anger and tightened her grip on Haridian, keeping him sitting, as she felt him start to stand. "Well this is actually my brother, although you'd know all about insest wouldn't you Malfoy. Being a pureblood and all. As a matter of fact, I believe you wouldn't mind dropping trou for any of your cousins."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Mary regretted them. She knew what she had said was a bit cruel, but that wasn't the problem. The problem stemmed from the fact that now the young Malfoy heir had something to run to _my father_ with. While most of the time the "wait till my father hears about this bit was just a hollow threat, whenever you go into the blood related matters (such as reproduction) you could be guaranteed that he would go to his father.

The look on Malfoy's face registered somewhere between horrified and offended until a cruel smirk settled on his face. "Just you wait until my father hears of this!" He spun on his heel and was about to march of to find his father when a new voice, to him, stopped him.

"Why? What could your father due?" Malfoy whirled around to see that the boy that Mary had her arms around had pulled out of her grip and was on his feet now. A crowd was slowly starting to gather to watch what happened. "Are you that weak of a man that you must hide behind a parent until your problem is gone? If you have a problem here, do speak up."

Malfoy looked enraged, "How dare you-" he started.

"How dare I what? Call you out for your weakness?" Haridian held his arms out wide. "If you have some problem with me, do come and solve it, _child_."

The emphasis that Haridian put on the word child seemed to be the last straw for Malfoy. Knowing that he couldn't use magic outside of school without serious repercussions, he settled for the next best thing.

Haridian had his right arm wrapped around the broken staff and was leaning into it when the blond haired boy came charging at him with a fist raised. He ducked under Malfoy's swing and spun behind the boy then back stepped to the edge of the ring of people that had formed. "Was that the best you could do?"

Malfoy growled and predictably charged at Haridian, who strode forward to meet the charge. Instead of wrapping his arms around the Tenno's waist and throwing him to the ground, his charge was sidestepped. Haridian twirled the staff around and clotheslined the boy with it, the sudden stop in his momentum threw Malfoy on his back.

Haridian slammed the base of the staff next to Malfoy's head, making the boys head snap to look at it fearfully. Haridian knelt down and grabbed the quivering boy's collar and pulled his head up so they were face to face. "My name is Haridian James Potter and I'm warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all, and the problems you could give to _my_ family could make _your_ family feel some… dire consequences. Am I understood?"

Malfoy nodded fearfully so Haridian let go of his collar, letting Malfoy's head fall to the ground. Haridian stood up and looked at the gathered crowd, "Don't you people have anything better to do? I suggest that you get back to whatever it is you were doing before this." He pushed through the slowly dispersing crowd back to where he was sitting but paused.

Mary had not moved from where she was originally but she was joined by the standing forms of his… parents. Mary and James looked dumbfounded but Lily's face followed James' and Mary's but was twinged with annoyance. "That is going to cause some problems down the line." Lily said.

"Perhaps but let's just enjoy the little wanker getting his just desserts for a moment," James responded with a grin. James wasn't worried too much about what Lucius Malfoy, the boy's father, would do. True he had some political sway, but as the current and most liked Head Auror in quite some time (an easy feat seeing as Moody was the last head and he wasn't all there for much of it) there wasn't much the Malfoys could do without drawing some serious attention to themselves. And James could always pay more attention to the less than legal things that the family got up to.

"So, why did you smack around Draco?" Mary asked curiously.

"A Tenno is first and foremost a Peacekeeper, I saw a threat and put it down." While not necessarily a lie it wasn't exactly the truth about why he had acted as he did. Haridian admitted that he had perhaps acted a bit rash but this was one of the longest times he had gone without putting down a threat of some sort or testing his skills in combat. He was beginning to feel on edge, peace was such a foreign concept to him that so much time out of the fight was making him antsy.

James studied him for a moment but decided to take his word for it if for no other reason than he couldn't get a good read on him when he had his hood up. James liked to think himself a good lie detector, it comes with years of pranking and serving as an Auror. What Haridian said next was so nonchalant that James almost thought he had misheard. "Besides, we're family now. I will treat you as I treat any of my other Tenno brothers and sisters. Let me be the first to tell you, we Tenno are fiercely protective of our own."

What Haridian said brought a smile to Lily's mouth and a tear to her eye. It had been so long but now her family was beginning to feel complete.

-Time skip because I didn't know how to continue from that note-

Haridian sat quietly observing the last shop that the newly made family found themselves in, it was dark and the whole store smelled of butts, and thought about how he got here.

After the fiasco in front of the bank, Lily took both of the lists from Haridian and Mary and led the family through the alley. The first stop, as decided by Lily, was to get Haridian a trunk for all of his supplies. This stop Haridian found to be quite boring.

Next they went to get the necessary potions equipment, he found the whole concept of potions to be quite fascinating. He understood the concept, more or less, due to his research into anti-toxins and the like while he is trying to cure the poisoning of Gaia done by the Grineer. It was simple when you look at the big picture of it, as long as you know what reaction what ingredients will have with each other you can mix things that will, hopefully give you the desired reaction. This seemed simple but from what Haridian understood of potions it got so complex that even the way you prepared it had an effect on the outcome of the potion. Seriously why would you need to specifically stir it clockwise and exactly eight times?

After they got the potions gear they moved onto books. The bookstore they went into was precariously set up, in Haridian's opinion. The shelves seemed to buckle under the weight of all the books, Tables of books in seemingly random places then piled high with books. The store felt like a claustrophobic maze made of books. Luckily, instead of having to browse through the whole store searching for all the books; James told the employee managing the register that he needed the books for first and fourth years.

Now Haridian found himself sitting in a shop called "Ollivander's" to buy his wand. Currently, he was waiting and watching as, who Haridian assumed was, Ollivander worked to find the perfect wand to someone. From what he saw it was a very trial and error method to it. The white haired Ollivander would take many random bodily measurements then seemingly disregard those measurements and grab a random wand. He explained what the wand was made of then he would have the child who was looking for their wand wave it around.

Mary sat on one side of him, reading one of the books they had gotten from the stop before, on his other side sat Lily, who was watching the selecting of the wand. Haridian glanced out the window and looked at James who was standing outside the shop talking to a young woman with short, pink hair that he ran into on their way into the shop.

James and the Pink haired woman entered the store and Lily turned away from the wand selection process going on in front of her. "Wotcher Mrs. P," the pink haired woman greeted.

"Hello Tonks, how's the auror training going?" Lily asked with a smile and as she hugged the younger woman.

"It's been alright but we can talk about that later. What's important now is, when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" she asked in mock anger.

"P-pregnant?!" Lily self-consciously grabbed her stomach, "What would make you think I'm pregnant?!"

Tonks' expression shifted to confusion as she looked back and forth between Lily and James, who was struggling to keep his laughter to a low chuckle so as to not disturb the other family in the store. "NO, no it's nothing to do with how you look," she held her hands up placatingly as she attempted to reassure Lily. "It's just James said, and I quote, 'we have someone new coming into the family'. I just assumed, y'know, that you were pregnant."

At Tonk's explanation Lily seemed to calm down and she leveled a small glare at James whose laughter died down to chuckles. "No, I'm not pregnant it's just we've found someone-"

"Ah, an adoption then." Tonks cut off Lily.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but shut it when an answer wouldn't seem to come out. Seeing Lily struggle to bring forth the proper words, James jumped in, "In a way you're not wrong." He saw Tonks' confused expression and began to elaborate, "He's actually our son, as in Lily gave birth to him but he went missing when he was one after a burst of accidental magic." While not entirely false most of the story was BS but because no one was really certain what the limit of accidental magic was Tonks couldn't really dispute the story.

"So then how did you find him?" she asked curiously.

"They didn't," cut in Haridian who was watching the whole affair from the corner of his eye, "I found them. For a few years now I have been receiving letters, I usually just throw them out, but I finally got annoyed enough to read one. It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I decided to write a letter confirming that I would be going for my own reasons. One thing led to another and now I'm here."

Tonks looked like she wanted to ask another question but was interrupted by the other family leaving the store. "What can I help you with today, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked James.

"Well I need a new wand maintenance kit and Haridian here needs a wand." Haridian stood up at his name and gave a slight bow. Ollivander returned the bow and looked him over with a critical eye.

"Very well, if you'd please step over there Mr. Haridian." Ollivander gestured to the front of a desk that was littered with the wands that the previous customer was trying out, Haridian watched as the boxes with the wands in them shut themselves and then floated through the shop to their proper places amongst the shelves. The old wand maker leaned over to James "Unless he's on steroids or something, isn't he a little old to be getting his first wand?"

"He should be about seventeen now sooooo, yeah!" James replied enthusiastically.

To his credit, Ollivander only looked surprised for a moment before shrugging, "Well, it's not like I'm going to turn down business." He turned to address Haridian, "Well, shall we begin?"

"We shall," Haridian replied. Ollivander nodded and flicked his wand at a tape measurer, which began to float around Haridian taking seemingly random measurements.

"Now, which is your wand arm?"

Haridian thought for a moment before replying, "That depends. I prefer my sidearms in the akimbo style. With primaries my trigger finger is my right hand whereas my left hand is used for stabilization. When I use melee weapons that require one hand I generally hold and attack with them in my right hand." Haridian looked up from watching the tape measurer, which was currently wrapped around his forearm, to see everyone watching the wand fitting was staring blankly at him. "My right arm, I guess," Haridian sighed.

Ollivander nodded and scribbled something down something on a notepad he had picked up. He watched as more measurements were taken, occasionally writing something down. "Now I take it from your posture and speak of weapons that you are, or at least think of yourself as, a warrior, is that a correct assumption?" Haridian nodded in agreement. "Hmmm, interesting, very interesting."

Haridian glanced at James, confused as to what was actually going on. James could only shrug back looking unconcerned. "That is enough," Ollivander called out and the tape measure dropped lifelessly to the ground. Haridian heard Ollivander muttering something about lengths as the elderly wand maker wandered through the shelves.

Occasionally he would pull one of the boxes off a shelf, study it for a moment before putting it back. He pulled a box off one of the shelves and looked like he was going to put it back before deciding against it. Taking the box with him, Ollivander moved back to the front of the shop and pulled the wand from its box.

"You stand like a warrior and as such I believe you would be better paired with a wood that as a better affinity for combat or dueling," Ollivander explained, handing the wand to Haridian. "Ten inches, unicorn tail core, and made of pine. While not strictly a combat wand, pine wands are generally held by survivors and you strike me as a survivor, Mr. Potter. So, give it a wave and we'll go from there."

Haridian took the wand in his hand and admired it for a moment. He slashed the wand through the air as if it were a sword, the tip of the wand flashed blue and the front window of the store shattered. The sound of smashing glass drew the attention of many on the street. Haridian handed the wand back to the wand maker, tip pointed as far from anyone as he could.

"No, no, definitely not," Ollivander said as he took the wand and placed it back in its box. He flicked his wand and repaired the store window then went back into the shelves to search for another wand. And the process continued:

"Aspen, rather stiff, twelve and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring." A glass vase exploded.

"Cedar, swishy, eleven and three quarter inches, unicorn horn." Boxes flung about the shop.

"Hawthorn, unyielding, fourteen inches, unicorn horn." James' hair turned purple then caught on fire.

"Hornbeam, swishy, twelve inches, phoenix tail feather." A small tornado formed and threw a chair out the front window.

The pile of wands grew and grew but instead of being disheartened at the lack of success, the old wand make become more and more excited. He was practically skipping through the shelves, looking for the perfect wand for Haridian. The long process of finding the perfect wand for Haridian was a long one that appeared to be taking a toll on the other people in the shop.

Mary was taking a nap after she had finished the first chapter of her textbook. Lilly had taken to reading the book when it became clear that Mary wasn't conscious anymore. Tonks was laughing at James, who was just on the receiving end of a wand that refused Haridian. One of the floorboards found a temporary home in James' vault, firmly planted amongst his family jewels.

Ollivander came out from within the shelves, but something was different. He still had an excited air about him, still slightly sluched posture, his hair was still white. Then it hit Haridian what was different, he didn't have a wands box held in his hands. "Well, it seems I've run out of eligible wands for you Mr. Potter." That drew the attention of everyone in the shop that was currently awake.

"That's bad right? That sounds bad." Tonks said. Haridian quietly agreed with the pink haired woman.

"Not at all not at all. I've found the proper length, wood, and flexibility. All I need to do no is experiment to find the proper core for the wand. Once I know what that is, it's a simple matter of putting them together to make the proper wand," Ollivander explained.

"What constitutes a good core for a wand?" Haridian questioned.

Ollivander contemplated this question for a moment before replying, "Well, generally speaking, I've found that parts from magical creatures works best for this. This is merely because they have been steeped in magical energies. The core of a wand doesn't necessarily need to be made from something taken from something alive, for example; I heard of a wand maker in Nepal who made a wand from with a core made of crystals taken from the exact point where two ley lines crossed."

"So the substance for the core of a wand doesn't need to be from something alive, just steeped in energy. Is this because this makes it easier to channel energy?" Ollivander nodded at Haridian's question. He could only think of two substances that truly excelled at channeling energy: Kuva and Cryotic "Tell me, have you ever heard of a substance called Kuva?"

"Hmm, no, I can't say that I have. Do you think it will make a good wand core?"

"It is possible. Have you heard of Cryotic?"

"Yes actually. The wand maker who used those crystals for his wand called them Cryotic."

"How long would it take for you to make some wands for me to try if I brought you a sample of both materials?" Haridian crossed his arms as he watched Ollivander. He looked positively giddy at the thought of using rubedo in one of his wands.

"Well the that depends on the materials that I'm working with but if I had to put a time on it… I'd say three hours for both."

Haridian tilted his head in confusion, "Three hours?" That amount of time seemed kind of short to him.

Ollivander shrugged, misinterpreting what Haridian said, "I'm getting old, so what." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'impatient whipper snaper'. Haridian ignored the old man and brought up his menu screen and sent a command to Ordis.

"The samples will be here in a moment," he said as he shut down the menu.

"How do you know?" James asked having fully recovered from his blow to his softest spot.

There was a loud bang from outside, causing everybody in the shop, except for Haridian, to whirl around and look outside. "That's how." He brushed past Tonks, who was standing in front of the door. When he re-entered the shop he was holding two canisters, one grey and white and the other grey and red.

"The Cryotic," he handed Ollivander the white canister, "The Kuva." he handed Ollivander the red canister.

"I'll get started immediately but I won't guarantee that either of the wands that I make with these materials will accept you."

"I can live with that risk. If one does accept me, would it be fair if you kept the other as payment for the wand?" Ollivander crossed his arms and hummed in thought.

"I believe that would be fair, seeing as you are the one providing the hardest to gather material, the core, for the wands," Ollivander agreed.

The family left the shop after that and Tonks bid them farewell and when off to do her own thing. "So, what's left to do?" Mary asked.

Lily looked down at the supply lists, "Well you need your robes resized and Haridian needs his first set of robes."

"Robes?" Haridian took a look at the list from over Lily's shoulder. "What are they, like type of syandana?" The rest of the Potters turned to look at him then all the people walking around them then back at Haridian. He took a closer look at what the people around him were wearing.

Most people around him were wearing long billowing clothes that fell to their ankles. They reminded him of what a Night Equinox looked like if "She" were covered in cloth. Some of the robes he saw were brightly colored and elaborate, others were simple and didn't stand out much. Over all he could only say one thing about robes… "I'm not wearing those."

"What? Why?" James asked. "They're the traditional garb of Magical folk."

"It's impractical. The wide sleeves and all the loose fabric is all too likely to ensnare and trip me. All the cloth that goes into it seems more like a waste of material and, most importantly, I'm not seeing any pockets." _And it is incredibly ugly_ he added in his head.

It is a well know fact that fashion is a highly prioritized part of Tenno culture. While Haridian wasn't as obsessive about style as other Tenno were, he still wanted to look good in what he spent most of his time in. When he does put fashion frames together he tends to leave all the long flowing cloths and fabrics out of the fashion frame.

"That doesn't matter, you're in a school, an unlikely place to be attacked. On top of that, it's a mandatory to wear the uniform," James explained.

"I don't care, I'm not wearing them," Haridian crossed his arms petulantly.

"How about this, you get two sets of robes incase you're forced to wear them?" Lily offered.

Haridian thought about the offer before nodding in grudging acceptance. _She makes a fair point,_ he thought to himself, _At the very least I can try and blend in with a crowd if I have to._ Lily led them into a shop called _Madam Malkin's_.

The shop was large and filled with racks filled with robes. There were so many colors assaulting his eyes, it was like walking through the dojo of a clan dedicated to fashion frames. There were two podiums in the center of the room. One of the podiums had a girl standing on a raised platform next to it.

James went up to the register to explain what orders they needed. The man at the register nodded and rang a bell, summoning someone from a room behind the counter. "Hi my name is Sophia, I'll be taking your measurements today. So who's first?" She asked with a smile.

Haridian took a step forward and he was led to one of the podiums. Sophia directed him to stand on a circle painted on the ground. When he stepped into the circle it rose a foot of the ground. Sophia put a pad of paper and a quill onto the podium and pulled a measuring tape from a pocket of the apron she wore.

"Hello." His attention was directed to the girl on the other platform. "I like your suit."

"Thank you." He glanced over her. She was wearing a pink shirt with frill around the cuffs and hem and purple pants. She had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. "Your eyes are glowing."

She had a dreamy expression on her face as she smiled. "Yes they help me see the Wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts?"

"Oh yes, they're invisible to almost everyone but me. They float into your brain and make your head go all fuzzy. They look sort of like an orange cloud of spores."

Haridian looked down in thought, that description sounded familiar to him. Sophia began measuring his arms. "How did you find out about them?"

"It was my first year at Hogwarts-"

-(Flashback)-

I Never really fit in with my house mates and I was generally teased quite a bit. Often times to get away from this, I would leave the grounds and go into the areas of the Forbidden forest that are thought of as "safe". Not the best idea I will admit but if you stay towards the edge of the forest it is quite nice.

After a harder day than usual, I went into the forest and ended up wandering deeper into the forest that I had before. I wound up deeper than I had gone before and I was standing in front of a cave. Going into the cave, nothing seemed out of place at first but when I went deeper there was a distinct feeling of wrongness.

"[ _Revoke the frailties of flesh.]"_ I heard a quiet, but screeching voice coming from the depths of the cave. The words were unintelligible to my ear but the meaning reverberated in my head as if someone were translating the words in my head.

I went further into the cave and I began to see fleshy tendrils and growths all expanding over the walls and floor. " _[Join us!]"_ The voice echoed again, its screeching louder this time.

I was beginning to feel on edge or afraid. I began to see clouds of glowing orange creatures floating around cave. They were too small to discern individual creatures but the behavior of the cloud was reminiscent of a school of fish.

" _[We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved.]"_ I could feel the vibrations of the screech through my feet, it was so loud now. The apearence of the cave and the strange voice talking in my head had me quite frightened so I ran from the cave and back to the school.

-(End Flashback)-

"And I've been able to see them since. Oh, I'm Luna by the way," Luna concluded.

Haridian felt a seed of dread slowly worm it's way into the pit of his stomach throughout her tale. How she described the caves, the screeching, a voice that echos in your head, and what the voice said; there was no mistaking it.

The infestation was plant-side.

 **A/N: Heyyo, another chapter for yall. The plot is thickening with the Infestation being present on Earth. I'm meant to leave the descriptions of the Infested that are present on earth a little lacking because I don't plan on having the Infested on earth the same as what they are in warframe. They will be a little different, physically and functionally, from the baddies that we all know and hate in Warframe. The reasoning behind this should be fairly obvious, if not well that's a shame.**

 **Now for something completly different, Yay Luna has finally been introduced. I quite like how I introduced her and a major plot point at the same time. If you didn't… well cry about it and write your own Fan fic. Matter of fact, I encourage you to do so (lord knows this particular crossover set needs new blood)**

 **Anyway, I'm back on live soooo:**

 **Gamertag- Dragonspire922**

 **WF Clan- Feyarchs March**

 **PM me here or send me a message through xbox or Warframe and I'll send you an invite or something. I would love to play a few games with yall, the Plains of Eidolon are an amazing place to co-op and I love it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Haridian and Luna had moved to a bench outside of the store while they waited for their parents. Luna's father had wandered off and was likely at a printing supply store according to the blond haired girl. Haridian was waiting for Mary to finish getting measured and the all three students robes needed to be properly sized.

"-So my foot's totally stuck in there right, I'm freaking out, the Kubrow's having a seizure and I still have half a pie left." Luna was giggling like a maniac as Haridian was telling a story from his days in training.

"What's a Kubrow?" She asked between giggles.

"Hmm, well, it's a Quadruped native to Gaia. They were originally bred as pets, companions, guides, and guards during the Orokin Empire. When that fell many were released into the wild and mated with the feral Kubrows creating a sort of bastard mix of the Ferals and the Orokin bred," Haridian explained.

Luna listened on attentively as Haridian talked. "Nowadays Tenno take eggs from abandoned or destroyed kubrow dens. With a little bit of cloning and a dash of gene-splicing, Kubrows are back to, or closer to, what they were. Loyal companions and ferocious combatants."

Luna frowned a little, "I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere."

Haridian sighed, "How observant of you. As I said, the current breeds of Kubrows you see around are not the result of selective breeding and evolution. Kubrows have always been social animal, as such, they need a lot of interactions between them and their owners or they fall into a depression of sorts. On top of that, they're born of cloning and genetic tampering, do you know what that means?"

Luna looked down in thought, she knew what cloning was, at least a little, from when they had learned about duplication. She remembered a muggleborn witch go on and on about it after that particular lesson. But most of it went over her head. Luna looked at Haridian and shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"It means we took the DNA, it's sort of like the instructions for how to build a living thing that occurs naturally," Haridian added kindly at the confused tilt of her head, "of one of the 'original' Kubrows and implant it into the feral Kubrow egg. Do you follow me so far?"

Haridian continued when Luna nodded, "After the DNA has been implanted we take a machine with that does something to the strands of DNA from the feral and mixes it with the foreign DNA. From there, the machine sequences the DNA into a semi random sequence to create a pseudo clone of a Kubrow. By that I mean the machine mixes the genetic code enough to make it a different animal but it's still technically the same one from the parent DNA."

"I don't understand, how is that a bad thing?"

"Well the problem with genetic scrambling is, the new set of DNA is unstable and if you don't continuously stabilize the new set of DNA the Kubrow's cells could begin to split into cells of two different breeds of Kubrow, Orokin and Feral, on the same body. The animal's body sees this as a sort of infection and the body begins to slowly kill itself off."

"Oh, I can see how that could be a problem," Luna said sadly.

Haridian turned to look into the window of the store, Mary was still being measured and lily was dragging James around to look at fancy dresses and robes. "Do you mind if I test something?" he asked turning back around to face Luna.

"What kind of test?"

"It won't hurt, I don't think, but I need to confirm something if you don't mind," he said.

"You didn't really answer my question but I suppose so." Luna said with shrug.

"This shouldn't hurt but if you feel any pain, any at all, tell me and I will stop." Luna hesitantly nodded in agreement. "Okay, all I need you to do is turn your head towards me and try to keep your eyes open." Haridian held a hand on both sides of her head, without touching her, and began to channel void energy into his hands.

The uncontained, or undirected, energy of the void has a tendency to move to the largest collection of the energy, most often referred to as repositories. In the body of a tenno there are only a few repositories that have developed, the best known are the eyes which results in a Tenno's eye-glow.

When Tenno first wake up from the second dream, their repositories are usually almost completely empty if their cryo-pods weren't in an area where void energy saturates the environment. To counteract this another Tenno can release unaligned energy near one of the repositories and jumpstart the the body's ability to absorb and contain the energy.

The energy that Haridian was releasing from his hands was not being released or absorbed through a focus lense so instead of being directed and focused it simply floated in the air. It began to form a glowing golden halo around Luna's head where it stayed suspended for a moment before it collapsed into two streams that flowed into the girls eyes. Haridian stopped channeling and allowed the energy in the air to be absorbed.

Once Luna had taken in all the Void energy Haridian released, she pressed the heel of her palms into her eyes. She suppressed a groan as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let me see," Haridian said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you do?" she asked as she pulled her hands away from her face but leaving here eyes closed.

"Woke your true potential."

Luna cracked her eyes and giggled a little. "Y'know, you're not very good at being cryptic. Besides, it's unnecessary. You're right here and could explain it very easily."

"Heh, fair enough. First, open your eyes all the way, take your time-" he added as her eyes opened wide then snapped shut.

Luna felt like she had just woken up and someone had just pointed a bright light at her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed when she did was just how vibrant everything was, it was like someone had lifted a veil from her eyes. She couldn't find the words to explain it, everything was just different, brighter.

"So what is it that you've done?"

"To put it simply, the energy i just introduced to you is… let's say a river. Your eyes work as a lake that the river flows into. Your body should be absorbing it naturally but it couldn't because there was a dam blocking off the lake."

"So what you did is flood the river and break down the dam?" She asked.

Haridian nodded, "Essentially." He glanced behind him into the store to see that everything was being paid for. "It seems that our time talking is coming to a close."

"Yes I really should go find my father, he always seems to find something interesting to get up to. Is it okay if I write to you?" she asked.

"I don't mind. I need to talk to my…" Haridian paused trying to find the right words, "I'll need to inform the Lotus about you and-" He cut himself off, choosing not to tell Luna about the Infested just yet. "Nevermind. You should probably find something to cover your eyes."

Luna tilted her head and asked why. "Well, you're not exactly human, never were to be completely honest. But anyway your eyes are glowing… and different colors."

The dreamy look that was usually on her face shifted to a look of confusion. She looked at her reflection in the store's front window. Her eyes were still blue but the iris had separated into two different shades the inner color was an icy blue and the outside was a navy blue and they were glowing. Not the a subtle glow that she had grown accustomed to as she grew up, that could and often was chalked up to a trick of the light. Now they were giving off an orange glow that she idly thought contrasted with the blues of her irises quite nicely.

"I'll need you to message me or send me a letter or whatever when you get a chance. You'll need training and I'm not sure I'm the best person to give it," Haridian admitted.

"Training? What do I need training for?''

"There is a war going on, a war far away from here. I understand if you have no wish to embroil yourself into a war that is not your own but there are others out there who will not be so understanding. You have more power than you know, and there are those out there that would take that power for themselves." Haridian opened his hood and stared into Luna's eyes. "Do you understand.

Luna was taken aback at his drastic switch in attitude. She stared into his green and blue eyes and found herself surprised when the eyes she looked into were not the joking, happy, and young eyes she was expecting. The eyes she was looking into now were filled with loss, pain, and loneliness but what really stuck out to her was how old they looked. They seemed too old to be apart of the face that they were.

"I understand," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Haridian stiffened in surprise at the sudden contact. He fought down the instinctual urge to lash out at the physical contact. He looked down at luna, _how long has it been since I last felt something so gentle and caring, so… so…_ he thought as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, _So comforting._

Lily was standing with one hand on the doorknob as she watched the interactions with a smile. James had been keeping an eye on the pair sitting outside and had seen most of the interaction, making note to ask what was going on. Mary wandered over in time to watch Haridian take off his hood and the Lovegood girl to hug him, a devious grin spread across her face.

The hug didn't last long as Haridian, who was unused to physical intimacy, released quickly. He pulled on his hood and looked around, most people in the street had other things to do or just ignore what they perceived as just another blooming schoolyard relationship. "I'll write you soon okay? Maybe we can meet up before school starts." Luna said hopefully.

"Yes, I will see you soon." Luna smiled at Hadrian's reply and wandered off to find her father.

Seeing Luna leave, the rest of the Potters left the store. Haridian looked at James, "How long has it been?" Haridian was eager to see if either of the two wands made would be accepting of him as their user. He was sort of an addict when it came to weapons, to him everyday felt like a struggle as he had to stop himself from blowing all of his meager supply of platinum on rushing the completion of weapons and warframes. This was a little different because from what he understood a wand was something of a weapon, warframe and Swish Orokin Knife all rolled in one.

Alas they still had a thirty minute wait, at least. Mary suggested they go get ice cream, at the mention of ice cream James began to bounce around like a small child. "What's ice cream?"

James froze and slowly spun to look at Haridian, a strange look in his eye. He was in Haridian's face so fast that if Haridian didn't know better he would have said a Nova opened a Wormhole that stopped inches away from him.

"What… IS… ICE CREAM?!"

Haridian vowed never to mention Ice Cream around James Potter in the hopes to avoid ever creating another "Ice Cream Dream" incident. He will, however, admit that the frozen treat was quite delicious.

Haridian sighed and looked down at his now ice cream covered clothes then glared at James. He was in a similar state of dress, that is to say covered in melting dairy product, and giggling to himself while he licked a chocolate ice cream cone.

After everyone was cleaned up with a couple quick _Scourgifies_ the group headed to Ollivander's to see if either of the wands would be accepting of Haridian. The door let out a particularly loud creak when Haridian pushed it open.

"I'll be with you in a moment Mister Potter!" Ollivander's voice drifted from somewhere in the back of the store.

 _Ah yes, more waiting_ Haridian thought while stifling a groan. And so our brave, and bored, hero sat and waited.

And waited…

Aaannnd waited…

Aaaaannnnnnddddddd wait-

"I'm done Mister Potter!" Ollivander called out walking to the front of the store. He was cradling two boxes in his hand, both were unassuming grey and brown boxes.

Ollivander placed them both on the counter and removed the tops of the boxes. "Twelve inches, aspen, surprisingly swishy, especially for a wand with a core made of crystals," he explained pointing to the box on the left. "I'm sure you know what to do with it now."

Haridian gingerly picked up the wand, a strange sort of feeling welling up inside of his chest. He gave the wand a grand sweeping gesture and… it released a dark greenish brown gas. James was the first to be hit with the cloud of gas, the second it hit his nose, his eyes began to water and he began to gag.

"Oh, OH MERLIN that is foul!" he said, pinching his nose. "Good sweet merciful creator! It smells like liquified and fermented anus!"

Haridian quickly placed the wand back into its box and as soon as he let go of it the ass cloud it summoned dispersed. "Somehow, I don't think that wand likes me."

Ollivander chuckled and nodded in agreement. He handed the other wand to Haridian while telling him about it. "Thirteen and a half inches, ebony, reasonably pliant with a , I believe you called it, Kuva core. Now, this wand was quite interesting to make as I've never used a liquid core for a wand before."

The moment Haridian took the wand in his hand there was a rush of energy that filled him. _WHAAAAAA_ , a loud ring filled the area and Haridian was covered in a mixture of silver and gold static.

The silence that had pervaded the shop was broken by the quiet chuckling of Ollivander. "Well mister Potter, I do believe that the wand has chosen the wizard!"

Haridian inspected the wand in his hand. The handle curved down, much like a pistol grip, and covered in small diamond shapes, giving it the feel of scales. The wood was black as a starless night sky and had a carving of a braid running down the length of it from the top of the handle to the tip of the wand. It had a simplistic elegance to it, at least that's what the boy holding the wand thought.

"Now, I do believe we had a deal, a wand for a wand as it were."

"Hmmm? Oh yes indeed, that wand is now yours Mister Potter. Use it wisely," the old wand maker warned.

Ollivander's warning drew a memory to the surface of his mind, it was memory of a voice. It was speaking to him, warning him.

 _This is your Warframe, Tenno. It will be your sword, your shield, your armour, your vessel. Protect it and it will protect you, my child. Use it wisely but remember…_

"There is nothing wise about war," he muttered quietly, shaking off the memory that had assailed him. He glanced around and the only ones who seemed to catch his murmurings were the James and the elderly wand maker, who were looking at him in concern.

Ollivander went place a hand on his shoulder but Haridian flinched away from the contact. Ollivander had seen this behavior in many veterans of You-Know-Who's blood crusade and just allowed the boy to pull away from his grasp.

"Very well then, if you find there are any problems with your wand or if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to write me a letter or come visit." With a final farewell, the Potters left.

"Operator, Ordis wonders… what are you thinking about?"

Haridian was sitting at Navigation, rolling his wand around between his palms. "Ordis, I need to contact Lotus, can I do that from the ship?"

"Unfortunately, Operator, this - _THhhIS hunK OF J-j-jJunk-_ ship does not possess the proper communications equipment."

HUmming in thought, He brought up a navigational map of Earth. "What if we commandeer a communications satellite?"

"That could work," The cephalon said hesitantly.

"I'm sensing a but in there."

"You would have to connect the satellite to the ships external comms array, sync the data streams and then convert the streams into the proper wavelength for cross-void communication." Ordis paused for a moment. "It is likely when we have- _PPppeEEnEeetRat-ted TH-th-tHeir Re-rectums-_ accessed their system our position will be compromised. You will likely need to defend the ship and satellite."

Haridian sighed, "Prepare the Archwing?"

"Prepare the Archwing."

"Damn it."


	14. Chapter 14

James had a cup of coffee in hand as he stared out the kitchen window at the spaceship sitting in his backyard. They had come home from shopping and Haridian placed all his new school stuff into the guest room and went back into his ship. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Lily asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, just what exactly he does in that ship of his." He had been in there practically since they got home and that was two hours ago.

"Probably some sort of alien ninja training or something." lily wandered over to the coffee pot to make herself a cup. "What do you think of all this?"

James glanced over his shoulder at Lilly, "Truthfully, I'm not sure what to think. I always wanted my son back but…"

"But this isn't what you had expected," Lily finished for him.

"No, I suppose it isn't." James took a long drink from his mug. "I wish I could understand what sort of horrors he's seen to have made him the way he is."

Lily returned to James' side, mug of coffee in hand, "I know what you mean, at least I think I do. He holds himself like a tired war veteran, which I suppose he is, but at the same time he seems to give off a feeling of disconnect? I don't really know how to explain it."

"I get what you're say. It's like he's not the one in control," James brow furrowed as he tried to put words to what he knew in his mind. "Like he's just going through the motions someone else has assigned to him-" He was suddenly cut off from his ponderings when the engines on the ship flared to life with a bright green flash and a muted _whooshing_ sound.

Haridian exited his ship, clad in a new warframe, and strode towards the house. James went through the back door to meet him halfway. "Going somewhere?" he questioned.

"I have a mission to complete, I will be back in a few hours." he promptly turned on his heel and left before Lily or James could say anything. A moment later the pair watched as the ship lifted up, angled its front upwards and shot off into the sky.

"See what I mean?"

In a dark monitoring room hidden away somewhere an alarm started blaring and a red light flashed. "Jenkins?" the Director asked from the back of the room.

"We have something hacking into another one of our satellites." Jenkins hands were flying across his keyboard. "The signature matches the one that accessed our spy satellite."

"Holiday, are those experimental space combat drones operational?" the Director called across the room.

"Yes sir, I can scrambling them if you need." A blond haired woman replied.

"Good, this will be a sufficient test for them." The Director rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Do it."

Holliday nodded and began issuing orders through an earpiece to the techs and pilots to launch drones A001 to A025. "Fighters away, sir."

"Stream the video feeds of A005, A010, A015, and A020 to the main monitor." The large monitor in the front of the room lit up with the four boxes displaying the video feeds for the four drones. The Director pulled a tablet from the folds of his coat and tapped away at it for a moment, pulling up the feed of A001 on it. "Have A001 pull to the back of the pack, I want it running surveillance. Let's see what we're up against," the last part he murmured to himself.

He watched on the tablet as A001 did a loop and was soon flying at the back of the formation. "Sir, we will be within visual range of the satellite in ten minutes, any additional orders?"

The Director remained quiet for a moment as he watched A001 fly. Holiday shifted to look over her shoulder at the Director, "I want A026 to A050."

"Yes sir," Holiday said as she turned to relay the orders.

While the Elytron archwing synced up to his hud, Haridian watched as his Scimitar latched onto the satellite. "Operator, I will begin hacking into the system. Are you prepared?" Haridian sent out an acknowledgement to Ordis and drew his imperator.

"The owners of the satellite are mobilizing," Ordis warned.

"What should I expect?"

"Accessing database… They have scrambled experimental ground to space drones: the Anshar class fighter drones, - _EEerrRor-r-r file-le-le cUrrup-t-Tted-ed-ed-_. It seems when I was mining for data, they attempted to destroy some of it," The cephalon explained.

"Is there anything you can tell me about these Anshars?" he asked, idly checking over his Imperator,

"Projectile weapons, lightly armored. You should be prepared for - _IIInnnsigsig-n-n-nifigAnT-_ light resistance. They will be within engagement range in twelve minutes, operator," Ordis said.

Haridian drifted towards one of the ships wings and magnetized his warframes feet so he could walk across the surface of the ship. The Scimitar's shields and hull integrity appeared on his hud along with the alert defense wave counter and mission start countdown timer. The wave counter was only set for two waves, which was odd to Haridian who was used to having to fend off at least ten waves during the alerts.

Haridian the surface of the ship constantly looking over his weapons and archwing systems. When the contacts were five minutes out he activated the archwings innate energy syphon to bring the weapons online. He kicked off the ship and began to slowly circle the ship and satellite.

The Director stared at the screen of his tablet in disbelief. It looked like there was a giant, black and blue, mechanical manta ray hooked onto the satellite. "A001 hold distance, all other ships you are free to engage. Fredricks, what can you tell me about what that thing is doing to the satellite?"

Fredricks spared a glance at the Director, "The readings I'm recieving say that the ship has attached itself to satellite A01b2 and forcing it to hold position over the planet, breaking it's geosyncronus orbit." Fredricks fell silent and began typing furiously at his station. "Hang on a moment, that's odd, the ship has pointed the satellite away from the planet. It-" he was cut off by a shout from Holliday.

"Director, there's a second contact!" she called out.

"What?" The Director focused on A0100's feed, as that was the ship at the front of the flight. There was what looked like a person in s space suit with a pair of wings attached to their hips and a massive gun in their hands. "Jenkins, I want a marker on that thing-" "Yes sir." "-and I want a file on it." Whoever they are, they think that only one fighter is enough to stop 24 and that had the Director worried.

Looking back at the tablet in his hands, the director zoomed in A001 feed to focus on the red square marked U02 that highlighted the unknown's position. All in the room was silent for a moment until the unknown pulled into a sudden stop and pointed its gun at the drones and opened fire. Before anyone could react the white streaks that the weapon fired tore into two drones, ripping them to shreds.

"A003 and A022 are down! All ships, scatter!" Holliday called into her headset. "Weapons free and hot, fire at will!"

The first two ships went down fast and easy to the concentrated fire from his imperator. Ordis marked all the remaining ships in the wave. Haridian watched as the ships broke formation and began to take evasive maneuvers, tracking the largest cluster of enemy ships, he launched a _Bloomer_ at the group.

Before any evasive manuvering could be done, the lead ship was hit with the rocket but Haridian marked the drone with a waypoint and held off detonating it for a moment. He turned and sped towards a group that had began to fire on his ship. They turned to fire on him as came into melee range and drew his centaur.

These ships were different from what Haridian was used to facing, they were about the size of a grineer ogra. The ships were tube shaped with five engines, four mounted around the fifth, which was part of the main body. There were twin rotary cannons attached to the top and missile racks along the bottom.

What made these ships so different from what Haridian was facing was that they seemed to be unable to hover in one place. They were always on the move, which made it difficult to enter and maintain melee range, so when he did enter range he had to grab on with one hand and magnetize his warframes feet to hold on.

When Haridian latched on he was careful to stay behind the drones cannons as he began to hack away at it with his centaur. He kicked away from the drone when it's health hit zero, and grabbed onto another nearby drone. This drone learned from the others mistakes and began to roll and spin in an attempt to dislodge the tenno, but it recieved a giant sword through it for it's efforts.

Haridian followed his waypoint to the drone that he hit with a bloomer and saw that it had regrouped with four other drones that were moving to perform a strafing run on the ship. Seeing this, Haridian set off the bloomer and destroyed the group of drones.

He moved back to the ship and set off a _Thumper_ explosion field. Three more enemy ships got caught in the field and were destroyed and two more were heavily damaged. Haridian drew his Imperator and kicked off the ship, opening fire on the two damaged ships. The two ships were wrended down to scrap in seconds.

Shifting his sights to another group of enemies and was about to open fire when something slammed into his side. The explosion that followed let him know that if was a missile or rocket that had hit him. Seeing as there was no lock-on warning, Haridian assumed that it was an unguided rocket. Haridian filed this away so he could keep an eye out for more rockets.

Many of the remaining drones began to shift their attention to Haridian forcing him to take evasive maneuvers or risk being ripped apart by the ten rotary cannons focused on him. Haridian released a _Core Vent_ and weaved around a group of three leaving them in a large cloud of flammable gas. Before they had a chance to escape the cloud, he launched and detonated a _Bloomer_ which ignited the gas.

The ships two of the three ships were destroyed by the intense heat of the flaming _Core Vent_. The last made it barely made it out of the cloud before it was ignited but its survival had the unfortunate effect of drawing the attention of the Archwing. Haridian turned us gun on the remaining ship and had just begun firing when a lucky shot hit the ships missile rack, detonating the explosives contained within.

With those ships dealt with, Haridian began firing on the remaining eight ships as he accelerated across the battlefield. By time he had enter melee rang two more ships were destroyed and three others were damaged. He held his centaur straight out infront of him and set his thrusters to full power then switched on his Afterburn. This combined with the lack of friction in space effectively turned him into a Warframe sized, rocket propelled javelin.

Haridian slammed into the lead ship of the formation and set off a _Thumper_ , destroying the last of the ships in the wave.

The room was silent as the last drone was taken out by the storm of explosions that U02 released. "The second wave is enroute," Holiday said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Keep A001 out of combat and transfer the video feed to the main monitor, I will be taking direct command of this unit." The Director strode to the front of the room to be closer to the main monitor. "Jenkins, what can you tell me about what they're doing in our systems?"

"It's hard to say sir," Jenkins' hands flew across his keyboard, he was opening and closing screens rapidly then pause on a seemingly random one, read something off of it and then the cycle would repeat. "I tried organizing a counter attack but I was found and forced out of the system before I could do anything meaningful. So far I've settled for trying to force whoever they are out of our systems, to no avail I may add," Jenkins grumbled in annoyance.

"But you did get something?" Jenkins looked at the Director in confusion. "You said you didn't get anything 'meaningful'. What did you get that was meaningless?"

"All I really got from my brief stint in their systems was a bunch of scribbles, that lotus flower glyph from before, and.." Jenkins paused to pull up something on his screen. "And a picture of what looks like a dog skull, if a dog skull had a rhino horn, over pair of crossed swords and all of it looks like it's attached to a set of butterfly wings."

The Director moved to look over at the pictures and scribbles Jenkins had pulled up, "Fredericks, take this to the OMIn and have them take a look at this, maybe they can make sense of it." Fredericks nodded and took the usb Jenkins offered and left the room.

"Sir, there's a problem!" Holiday called out urgently. The director gestured for her to continue, "The satellite has been pulled out of geosynchronous orbit, it won't be long until the second flight of Anshars are out of range. We'll lose control of them, they'll be sitting ducks out there!''

The Director let out a low growl and began to pace, rubbing his chin in thought. "Can we redirect control through a different satellite?"

"That could work," Jenkins chimed in, "We can hijack a civilian satellite that's in a midway between us and our satellite. That would only extend our range of control for half an hour at most but it's better than nothing."

"...Do it, we'll just have to make this quick."

Little did the Director know that Haridian was thinking something similar. Ordis had established a signal but was holding off sending out any communications, they couldn't risk the next wave showing up and disrupting the signal. He found them whatever group was attacking him to be an annoyance at best but if they managed damage the satellite then Haridian would have to find another one and start the process again.

Haridian sighed, "How much longer until they get here Ordis?"

"They should be in visual range in a few minutes, Operator."

"Ugggghhhhhh, this sucks," Haridian groan and magnetized his Warframe so he could 'sit' on the wing of his ship.

"What's that thing doing?" Holiday asked the room, pointing at the main screen. A001 had been continuously circling the battlefield to keep an eye on U02.

"It looks like-" Jenkins zoomed in on the ship as A001 made another pass, "That he is sitting around on his ship." True to Jenkins word U02 was sitting on the edge of one of the wings, idally kicking his legs.

"Honestly he looks kind of bored," Fredericks chimed in.

"Then let's give him something to do shall we." The Director said. "As soon as that thing is in range I want all ships to open fire. All ships widen formation and if you're hit with one of the rockets you get out of range of the rest of the ships."

"Sir all ships have established visual contact we will be in weapons range in thirty seconds." Jenkins called out.

"Good, what's U02 doing?"

A001 spun around and made another pass, "Nothing, sir. He's still just sitting there, watching the squadron come in."

The Director rubbed his chin in thought. "Something isn't right here," he murmured.

"Entering weapons range." Holiday called called out. "All ships spinning up cannons."

The room watched with bated breath as the ships opened fire on the satellite. When the first bullets hit U02 surged into action, launching itself at the incoming drones. When it was just over three hundred meters away it launched one of its missiles.

"All ships evasive maneuvers!" the Director commanded. Alas, the call came too late, the missile hit one of the lead ships. The resulting explosion wiped out half of the drones and ones that survived were knocked far off course and heavily damaged. It was child's play for the enemy to mop up the rest of the wounded ships.

One of the pilots sent his drone on a kamikaze run and smashed it into U01, the ship attached to the satellite. The Director smirked, watching as the drone slammed into the ship, glad to have finally done _something_ to the two Unknowns. The smug look dropped off his face when he saw a blue shield ripple around the ship.

It was over in a flash, all the combat drones were wiped out. "Damn it!" The Director shouted and smashed a fist into a wall. "Recall A001 and send its memory banks to RnD and have them upgrade the Anshars to better defend against that thing." The Director stalked out of the room before anyone could reply.

 **A/N: Whaaattttt Oberon you're ending it there?**

 **Yes, yes I am because as it turns out I kinda sorta received a concussion a few days ago and it's kind hard to write when my brain has been scrambled like an egg. I have never used an Elytron before so if I was doing it wrong, I apologize. Now real quick, before I go:**

 **OMIn (Said Omen): Office of Military Intelligence.**

 **Not the best name I understand but I liked the way omen sounded. Now I have a little bit of next chapter written out (on account that it was supposed to be apart of this chapter) and I plan on adding some more background to the Infested on Earth and Luna Lovegood.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**HatT: ch15 Luna's dreams**_

 **A/N: WARNING: this chapter will contain scenes that are a little on the darker side. Nothing too insane… I think but still, figured I'd warn you.**

 **For this chapter I am going to focus a little more on Luna and building up her past and character a little.**

She was trapped.

She was in a room, strapped into an indent in a table that was shaped like her body. Looking around as best she could, she saw she was in a room filled with medical and scientific tools. There was a sharp hiss of a door sliding open from somewhere out of her sight.

 _Clunk… clunk… clunk… clunk…_

The sound of someone leisurely walking towards her filled her ears. A man wearing a reflective blue paneled jacket and yellow gloves stepped into her view. His eyes hungrily roved over her imobile form. The way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine.

He pulled a data pad from the side of the table that she was trapped in and began looking over it. "Subject 6, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Project Zanuka, mmh mmh heh hah hah haa," he laughed cruely. "Before we begin construction, I must find out what went wrong with my last prototype."

She tugged experimentally at her restraints as the pale man rambled on. "We'll need to peel away that pretty skin of yours before we can begin of course." Her head shifted and she focused on him. "Oh, have I your attention now? No matter, let us begin, shall we?"

He set up a tray next to her table and began filling it with tools. "Now, I haven't perfected this yet buuut I have had five other tries at this and I believe that I'm getting quite good at it."

He picked up a medium sized, cylindrical device with a set of long flat prongs extending from the front. Humming a cheery toon, he grabbed a metal disk and snapped it into place between the two prongs. He flicked a couple of switches on the side of the cylinder and small ether blades **(think tiny ether swords if you must)** extended from the edges of the metal disk. The man in the blue jacket looked at her with a cruel smile and with a press of a button the disk began to spin, slowly at first but gaining speed until it was moving at a blinding speed.

As the scientist lowered the ether buzzsaw towards her abdomen, giving off a menacing chuckle, the shiver of fear she had felt turned into a storm of terror. She began to thrash in her restraints, her desperation slowly growing as the blade dropped lower and lower. Once the spinning blade sank into her chest, the man in the blue coat's chuckling escalated into a mad cackle something in her triggered and she began to do something almost unheard of...

With nowhere for her mind to escape to, she was not only trapped physically but mentally as well. She was forced to experience the full brunt of her torture, so she began to react out of instinct…

...She began to scream.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Restraints tighten against her form, keeping her still no matter how hard she thrashed.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something hooks into the open cut on her chest and begins to pull.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aaaaarrrggggghhhh!" Luna awoke screaming and coated in a cold sweat.

She quickly sat up and rubbed her arms, legs, stomach, and neck to reassure herself that she was no longer restrained… No longer trapped. She lifted her night shirt and ran a hand down the center of her chest, right where the blade had cut in what had apparently been a dream.

The door snapped open, causing her to flinch at the sharp rap that it made as if hit her wall. In the doorway stood Xenophilius Lovegood, her father, with his wand drawn and lit as he searched the room. His eyes very quickly settled on her and he rushed over to her bedside, his eyes never leaving hers. He knelt down and took her hands in his own, "Luna what's wrong? I heard you scream and came as quickly as I could. Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Luna could not summon the strength to speak, so she just leaned into her father's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, glad she was no longer alone. He remained silent and hugged her back as he felt his shoulder moisten as tears freely slid down her face. "Shhh, shh, shh, shh… It was just a nightmare." he murmured to the distraught girl that was clinging to him like a lifeline.

"But it felt so real," she replied in a voice so quiet, that if a pin had dropped, than her voice would have been drowned out.

Xenophilius sat on the bed next to his daughter and gently rocked her back and forth. Unsure of what to say, he held her tightly until she slowly fell back into an uneasy sleep. He was sure that the dreams had stopped but was unwilling to leave his daughter on her own, so he laid next to her and fell asleep.

~~~The next morning~~~

Luna woke feeling uneasy, the dream still on her mind. When she felt the protective embrace of her father she relaxed slightly. She turned her head to look at the small clock on her wall.

7:43

She rolled over to face her father and, with a little wiggling, brought her hand to his face. She gently poked him on the cheek, "Daddy, it's time to wake up."

He wrinkled his nose and let out a groan. "Nooooo," Xenophilius whined petulantly. Luna poked him in the cheek with a giggle.

"Rahhh," he called out rolling on top of her. He was joking, playing around but when she seized up under him and her breathing became quick and short, he flipped off of her as fast as he could. He was kneeling on the floor next to her bed in a heartbeat.

Luna's eyes were wide and panicked. Her breaths coming in short bursts and she layed on the bed ridged. Xenophilius didn't know what to do so he took her hand and looked on in fear.

 **(Luna)**

Her father rolled onto her and her mind immediately flashed back to that… place. She felt her body lock into place, she felt the saw cutting into her, she heard the horrid laughter of the man in the blue coat. It was all there but she was free.

Luna was trapped but there were no restraints to hold her. She was cut open but there were no blades to saw at her. She could hear him but the man in blue was not there to torture her. She recognized that the sensations she was feeling were not really there but the fear they brought to her was all too real for her.

Slowly but surely her muscles began to relax and her breathing slowed. As Luna began to calm down the laughter faded to nothing and she noticed the reassuring pressure of her father's hand in hers. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes filled with concern and fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Luna nodded her head and slowly sat up. "Yes, I … I think so."

"Luna, what happened?" Xenophilius hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, afraid he might set her off again. The mad laughter whispered in her ear but with a slight shake of her head it was gone.

"It's nothing," she brought up her dreamy smile as best as she could, "Just the braxenorn giving me bad dreams." Luna of course just came up with a braxenorn off the top of her head, not all the fanciful creatures she talked about were real after all. Her father gave her a weird sort of smile, she could tell he didn't believe her about the animal she made up this time but was willing to drop the matter for now.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm going to go make us some breakfast." Xenophilius stood and, after a quick kiss to the top of Luna's head, left the room.

 **(Sometime Later)**

Luna was sitting by a creek a little ways away from her house with a little notebook scribbling away at it. She was writing a letter to Haridian. He was an odd fellow, but nice.

 _Dear Haridian,_

 _It's me, Luna. I hope this finds you well. I am writing because I have a few questions about this whole "not human" and glowing eyes thing._

 _I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I will start by asking what exactly did you do to me? When you gave off that energy and broke the dam, as you say, I felt odd. I'm not really sure how to put it into words but I suppose the best way to explain it would be to say I felt almost whole. I was always whole, or I thought I was at least but that energy started to fill a hole that I didn't even know was there. Every passing hour the hole in me seemed to get shallower and shallower._

 _Then the filling stopped. The hole isn't filled yet and now that I know it's there, the fact that it isn't full is glaringly obvious. You said something about training? Will this training fill finish filling the hole?_

 _You said that I was never really human, but if I'm not human what am I? If I'm not human, am I whatever it is you are? I don't think you said but that's what makes the most sense to me._

 _Would there be any side effects from when you broke the dam in my head? Because ever since you did it I've been having unusual dreams. At first they started off sort sort of unusual but nothing too unusual but continuously got worse and worse._

 _I had the first dream when I took a nap after I was done shopping on the day I met you. The dream was a simple one, I was sitting on the floor playing with what looked like a purple, scaled cat that had seven tails. I remember seeing my hands and arms were covered in a blue and black armored suit._

 _The next dream happened that night and this is where things began to_

 **This story is dead and up for adoption or whatever. Here's the last of what I had written.**

 **Thanks for reading and the support, goodbye.**

…

 **maybe.**


End file.
